The Bond Of The Faith
by Anjani Kim Narsasaita
Summary: Anjani Kim's Back / FRIENDSHIP YunJaeYooSuMin/ Main Chara YunJae/ No Yaoi/Tidak ada yang salah ketika aku menyayangimu…. Kau sahabatku….Dan sampai kapanpun akan tetap seperti itu... meskipun kau seperti itu…Tapi karena kau sahabatku..Maka aku akan membelamu.. sampai mati….Aku akan tetap membelamu…./ Benci? STEP BACK GUYS!
1. Chapter 1

**JUST PROLOG**

Tidak ada yang salah ketika aku menyayangimu….

Kau sahabatku….

Dan sampai kapanpun akan tetap seperti itu….

Meskipun kau seperti itu…

Tapi karena kau sahabatku..

Maka aku membelamu….

Sampai mati….

Aku akan tetap membelamu….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

**-Kesepian adalah Kesedihan yang Tak Teratasi dengan sendirinya-**

**Anjani's Present:**

**The Bond of The Fith**

**Disc: Belong's to Themself's But This fic belong's to me**

**Warn: MOHON DIPERHATIKAN**

**Ini bukanlah kisah cinta-cintaan antara pasangan yaoi seperti fic-fic An sebelumnya. Ini pure kisah Friendship dengan YunJae sebagai main chara. Jadi untuk yang berharap ada adegan Yunjae Nc-nc an, romantic-romantis san… silahkan STEP-BACK! An sudah kasih Warning ya… yang mau lanjut baca… Monggo… dan ini di Rating M bukan karena NC sodara-sodara… tapi karena adegan-adegan yang tidak layak dibaca untuk anak-anak usia ke bawah… sekali lagi… ini MURNI FRIENDSHIP. Sebelum anda BASH saya silahkan klik ICON X!**

**Terakhir kata:**

**Happy reading~**

" Dia teman baru kalian…. Perkenalkan dirimu….."

"Anyyeonghaeseo…. Jung Yunho imnida…."

"Apakah kau Alien? Wajahmu kenapa kecil sekali? Kau suka baca buku? Aniya…? Ah… kau pasti suka berjemur…. Geure…. Aku pasti benar… ah.. dan ap…"

"YAHHH CEREWET! Apa-apaan kau bertanya seperti itu Kim Jaejoong? KEMBALI KETEMPATMU!"

Ini….

Adalah kali pertama dua mata beda bentuk tersebut bertatapan dalam satu dimensi yang tak terduga..

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Kau suka perempuan yang seperti apa?"

"….."

"Yunho-ya…."

"…."

"Yun-ah?"

"….."

"Ah….. DIA BILANG DIA SUKA PEREMPUAN DENGAN PAHA PUTIH YEOREBOUN!"

"MWWWOOO?"

"YAA! KAPAN AKU BILANG BEGITU EOH?"

"Kau baru mau bicara dan hanya itu kalimat yang muncul dari bibir bertahi lalatmu itu?"

"Ck…."

Ini….

Adalah kali pertama kedua bibir manis tersebut saling berbicara.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

"Pangku aku….. aku akan menyuapimu…."

"Wae?"

"Ada gadis yang sangat kusuka dan dia sedang kemari… Palli!"

"Kau bisa dikira menyukaiku kalau kita melakukan itu….."

"Kau tenang saja…. Aku masih suka dada perempuan…. Ah…. Dan aku memang menyukaimu… kau sahabatku Yunho-ya…."

Ini….

Kali pertama dia mengatakan hal yang manis hingga membuat bibir kaku itu mengatup rapat tak mampu mengatakan apapun.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Aku akan pindah sekolah, Jae….."

"Nde?"

"Appaku,,, memintaku kembali ke Jepang…"

"…"

"Mianhae…. Aku tidak bisa memenuhi janji kita"

"…."

"Nan… bukan teman yang baik, aniya?"

"Ani…. Kau pergi saja… masih ada Changmin yang akan menemaniku,,, jadi aku akan baik-baik saja…"

"Guere? Ah,,, Chajatta… aku akan sering menghubungimu…"

Ini….

Adalah kali pertama air bening jatuh dari bola mata jernihnya dan tak seorangpun yang tahu… bahkan dirinya sendiri.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Kau Putra Kim Jung Hyun?"

"Nde?"

"Ah… kau mirip Appa mu….."

"Mianhae Ahjusshi…. Ahjushii nugueyo?"

"Nan? Aku sahabat Appamu…"

"Ye?"

"Ah… Appamu sudah memberi tahu kalau Ahjussi akan menjemputmu bukan? "

"Aniyo…."

"Jinjja? Tapi Ahjussi benar-benar diminta Appamu untuk menjemputmu.. Kajja…."

Ini….

Adalah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah dilakukannya kepada sosok yang ia lindungi….

Mungkin…. Dia tidak seharusnya mempercayai orang itu….. atau…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"KEMBALIKAN JAEJOONG PADAKU APPA!APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA!?"

"Appa hanya menyingkirkan apa yang seharusnya disingkarkan ,Jung Yunho…"

"Mwo?"

"Dia tidak seharusnya mendapatkan nasib sial ini… tapi karena appanya…. Dia harus menanggung dosa orang tuanya…."

"A… App.. Appa…. Katakan bahwa Appa tidak melakukannya… Nan…. Aku akan menuruti apapun yang Appa minta,,,, kembalikan Jaejoongie padaku Appa…dia satu-satunya sahabat yang kupunya. aku tidak akan membantah Appa lagi…"

"Ck… sudah terlambat Nak….. Appa bisa mencari sahabat buatmu sebanyak yang kau mau…."

Ini….

Adalah kali pertama ia merasa dirinya menjadi anak IBLIS dan malu pada dirinya sendiri…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

_Jika kau kembali nanti….._

_Aku akan mengatakan Anyyeong dengan lebih baik_

_Aku tidak akan diam ketika kau bertanya padaku,,,_

_Aku akan mengizinkanmu naik kepunggungku…_

_Aku tidak akan memarahimu atas apapun yang kau lakukan,,,_

_Nan….._

_Tidak akan meninggalkanmu untuk kedua kalinya….._

_Bahkan jika kau mengatakan baik-baik saja ketika akau pergi,,,,_

_Aku tidak akan mempercayai kata-katamu yang seperti itu…_

_Tidak lagi…_

_Tidak akan pernah…_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Otteo? Masih Prolog.,, Ada yang mau minta Lanjut kah? Hugs?


	2. Chap 1 : Hello To You

Tok tok..

"Tuan Muda… Kita sudah sampai"

Suara berat pria paruh baya itu menyentak remaja laki-laki yang sedari tadi tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Ia dengan segera membuka pintu mobil dan berdeham beberapa kali. Ia tidak suka tempat ini. Kenapa? Karena tempat ini adalah tempat paling kekanak-kanakan yang pernah dilihatnya. Bagaimana mungkin ada bangunan sekolah seperti ini.?

"Tuan besar akan marah jika Anda tidak masuk sekarang juga… Mari Tuan Muda.."

Remaja dengan stelan seragam sekolah lengkap tersebut hampir saja kabur dari tempatnya jika tidak mengingat apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh Ayahadanya yang Agung jika dia berani mengangkat kakinya dari gedung di depannya.

"Kalau aku tidak suka tempat ini bolehkah aku kembali ke Jepang saja?" tanyanya .

"Tuan Muda Yunho…. Pelajaran akan segera dimulai sebentar lagi.. anda akan terlambat jika tidak masuk sekarang juga" ucap pelayan tersebut lagi.

Yunho terdiam. Dia menatap pelayannya tersbt kemudian kembali melayangkan pandangannya pada gedung sekolah di depannya.

_Sekolah ini bukan tempatku ….. sia-sia saja Abeoji mengirimku ke sini_

Mata musangnya mengerjap pelan. Ia masih meyakini bahwa keputusan Ayahnya untuk memindahkannya ke tempat ini adalah kesalahan besar. Seorang Jung Yunho akan tetap seperti ini. Dia akan tetap menjadi sosok tertutup yang tidak suka diusik oleh siapapun. … bahkan Ayahnya sekalipun…

**-Kesepian adalah Kesedihan yang Tak Teratasi dengan sendirinya-**

**Anjani's Present:**

**The Bond of The Faith**

**Disc: Belong's to Themself's But This fic belong's to me**

**Warn: MOHON DIPERHATIKAN**

**Ini bukanlah kisah cinta-cintaan antara pasangan yaoi seperti fic-fic An sebelumnya. Ini pure kisah Friendship dengan YunJae sebagai main chara. Jadi untuk yang berharap ada adegan Yunjae Nc-nc an, romantis-romantis san… silahkan STEP-BACK! An sudah kasih Warning ya… yang mau lanjut baca… Monggo… dan ini di Rating M bukan karena NC sodara-sodara… tapi karena adegan-adegan yang tidak layak dibaca untuk anak-anak usia ke bawah… sekali lagi… ini MURNI FRIENDSHIP. Sebelum anda BASH saya silahkan klik ICON X!**

**Terakhir kata:**

**Happy reading~**

"YYAAA! Jangan tarik rambutku! Aooo!"

BRAAAKKK!

"Pssssttt….. ini majalah Mazaya terbaru… kalian tahu,, di dalamnya ada Miranda Kerr…"

"Jinjja?"

"Ige Bwa! Pahlawan sepertiku akan menjadi Presiden untuk 5 tahun ke depan"

"Bwahahaha… kau bermimpi saja!"

DUUUAAAKKK!

Siiiiiinggggg…

Suasana kelas yang tadinya begitu bising oleh berbagai jenis suara dan intonasi terhenti seketika saat suara pintu kelas terbuka lebar akibat seorang namja remaja yang kini berdiri tegap dan menatap nyalang ke seisi kelas.

Heniiinggg….

Bahkan suara kodok di luar sana bisa terdengar dengan begitu jelas membuat mereka hanya bisa saling tatap satu sama lain.

"KAU!" Teriak si pelaku penggebrakan pintu sadis sambil menunjuk namja berkaca mata yang kini hampir menjatuhkan sarapannya karena kaget ditunjuk-tunjuk sedemikian rupa.

"Berani-beraninya kau melakukan itu padaku. AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!"

"ttttaaa…tttaaa….." Si Kacamata Harry Potter menatap horror pada sosok yang berlari hendak menerjangnya.

"HHUUUUWWAAAA!" remaja malang tersebut sontak menunduk sambil melindungi kepalanya dengan dua tangan berharap ini hanya mimpi buruk. Dihajar oleh Makhluk Ganas semacam orang di depannya adalah musibah baginya.

PLAK!

"EHHH?"

Seisi kelas menatap heboh pada si pemukul yang kini sibuk melayangkan tinjunya pada Poster Hyeo Rim yang berada tepat didinding belakang sang remaja Harry Potter.

"Kau berpacaran dengan namja lain eoh? Ah… kau tidak menghargai fans sepertiku? Geure…. Lakukan saja Chagy…. Aku tak apa….. ah… Aniya… Aku tidak baik-baik saja Hyeo Rim ah…. Jeballll….. jangan lakukan ini padakuuuuu…" Teriak remaja Sadis itu tak jelas.

Teman-temannya saling pandang dan mengeleng-gelengkan kepala karena tingkah konyol si Prince Sadis di depan mereka.

"Dorawa Chagy… jangan dengan orang itu…. Hikss…. Chagiyyyaaa…"

Namja berkulit putih susu tersebut memeluk poster di dinding yang menampilkan salah satu Personil Girl Band yang diketahui merupakan idolanay saat ini. INGAT. Hanya saat ini… karena namja bermata besar tersebut sudah bergont-ganti idola sebanyak sepuluh kali semenjak menginjakkan kakinya di kelas 2 SMP Geul tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Dan itu…. Baru dua bulan yang lalu saudara-saudara.

"Ya! Hajima Hyung…! Kau membuatku malu!" teriak namja tinggi yang merupakan teman sebangkunya.

"Astaga! Kau membuatku iritasi Kim!" sahut namja lain yang sedari tadi memegang majalah di tangannya. Perhatian teman-temannya jadi terbagi gara-gara sosok Kim Jaejoong yang selalu bertingkah ajaib di dalam kelas. Ia ingin marah karena tidak terima kelakuan Jaejoong justru nampak lebih menarik dibandingkan majalah dewasa yang dengan susah payah dibawanya ke kelas. Ia tidak terima.

"Jo Woon-ah…. Ikat saja orang itu di tiang bendera,," celetuk Geun Suk yang tadinya sibuk mengikat rambut tapi malah salah tehnik hingga rambutnya jadi terjebak di lilitan karet. Ucapkan terima kasih kepada yang mulia Kim Jaejoong.

"Aisshh! Jinja! Aku ak…"

"EKHHEEMM!"

Dehaman keras dari arah pintu membuat anak-anak seisi kelas berhenti mengoceh. Mereka semua serentak kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing dan menatap Seongsaenim mereka dengan tenang. Ah… tidak semua sebenarnya, karena masih ada satu lagi sosok kulit putih susu yang tengah depresi sambil terduduk menatap lantai meratapi nasibnya sebagai fans yang tak dianggap oleh sang idola.

"Seongsaenim Kaeso….." Ucap Jo Woon.

"Anyyeong haseo…." Serentak seisi kelas yang dihuni oleh pria tersebut menyahut ucapan sang ketua kelas.

Kang Seongsenim mengangguk sekilas dan menatap murid-muridnya. Kepalanya yang beruban melongok ke sana kemari mencoba mencari keberadaan murid 'Kesayangannya' namun wujud sang murid tak nampak juga. Namun Ia mengehentikan tindakannya tersebut setelah sadar ada satu sosok yang menunggu diluar kelas.

"Ah…. Silahkan masuk nak.." ucap Kang Songsaenim.

Sosok yang sedari tadi menunggu di luar kelas akhirnya melangkah memasuki kelas tersebut dengan tatapan dingin yang sangat tidak bersahabat membuat sesisi kelas enggan menatapnya.

Jaejoong yang merasa kelasnya terlalu hening mulai bangkit dari tempat nistanya dan menatap ke depan. Matanya langsung bertubrukan dengan sang Guru 'Kesayangan' yang kini tampak ingin menjitaknya penuh sayang. Namun apa daya,, tindakan itu terpaksa ditunda karena adanya murid baru yang harus diperkenalkan.

" Dia teman baru kalian…. Perkenalkan dirimu….." Ucap Kang Songsaenim berusaha meredam keinginan terpendamnya untuk menjitak Jaejoong. Apa yang dilakukannya di bawah sana eoh?

"Anyyeonghaeseo…. Jung Yunho imnida…." Yunho berucap singkat dan tidak berniat melanjutkan acara perkenalannya.

Jaejoong mengangkat alisnya tak suka. Orang ini tidak berniat bicara lagi?

"Apakah kau Alien? Wajahmu kenapa kecil sekali? Kau suka baca buku? Aniya…? Ah… kau pasti suka berjemur…. Geure…. Aku pasti benar… ah.. dan ap…"

"YAHHH CEREWET! Apa-apaan kau bertanya seperti itu Kim Jaejoong? KEMBALI KETEMPATMU!" teriak Kang Songsaenim berang karena JAejoong bicara tanpa rem sama sekali.

"Kenapa Songsaenim memarahiku? Aku hanya ingin berkenalan dengannya" Ucap Jaejoong membela diri.

"HANJARAGO!"

Glek….

" Nde Saem!" Jawab Jaejoong patuh dan langsung duduk dibangkunya.

Kang Songsaenim menarik nafas berat. Dirinya butuh menenangkan diri saat ini. Marah-marah dipagi hari tidaklah sehat untuk jantungnya.

"Kal…"

"DIA MENYERINGAI PADAKU, SAEM!" Teriak Jaejoong heboh dan sangat tiba-tiba hingga membuat Kang Songsaenim terlonjak kaget dari tempatnya. Dan jangan lupakan juga seisi kelas yang mengelus dada gara-gara teriakan Jaejoong yang tak terkira tersebut.

"Ya! Jangan menatapku! Tatap saja orang lain! Ah…. Chamkan… Memang matamu yang kecil itu bisa melihat, eoh?... Eh… Kurasa dia bisa melihat,, benarkan Changmin-Ah? Kurasa orang itu memang…"

DUAAAKK!

"KELUARR!" Teriak Kang Songsaenim setelah dengan ikhlas melempar penghapus papan tulis ke kepala Jaejoongg hingga namja cerewet tersebut berteriak kesakitan. Ah… kepalanya yang berharga.

"Saem… dia benar-benar menyeringai padaku Saem..!" Protes jaejoong tak terima. Dia merasa sangat yakin Yunho memang menyeringai padanya barusan.

"Lalu apa kau mati karena Seringaiannya, eoh?"

Jaejoong terdiam. Benar juga. Tak ada ruginya jika si Murid Baru itu menyeringai padanya..toh dia tidak akan mati bukan? Jaejoong tenggelam dalam pikirannya sambil mengangguk-ngangguk tak jelas.

"Benar juga.. Baiklah Saem… Saya akan duduk manis saja di sini" ucap remaja Labil tersebut seraya mendudukkan dirinya di kursinya. Kang Songsaenim kembali menarik nafas berkali-kali. Sungguh.. menghadapi anak didiknya yang satu itu membuatnya harus spot jantung berkali-kali.

"Kau boleh duduk Yunho….di…." kang Songsaenim mengitari seisi kelas dengan pandangannya berusaha mencari bangku kosong. Namun entah kenapa seluruh muridnya kompak saling bertukar tempat duduk sehingga membuatnya berteriak-teriak heboh karena tingkang ajaib anak didiknya.

"YAA! Apa yang kalian lakukan Eoh?" teriaknya heboh.

BRAAKK!

Kegiatan mari menukar tempat duduk tersebut terhenti dalam sekejap dan menyisakan bangku kosong tepat di samping Jaejoong. Kemana Changmin?

"Kita bercerai saja Hyung…."

Ah,… Itu dia…

Mahkluk tinggi tersebut tahu-tahu sudah duduk di samping Si Ketua Kelas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kembali!" Perintah Jaejoong. Namun sungguh sayang,, semua teman-temannya kompak menghiraukan dirinya dan menganggap Jaejoong adalah tumbal paling cocok untuk menjadi teman sebangku si murid baru dengan tatapan bak sedingin es tersebut.

"Aishh…! Saem… Terjadi Kudeta di kelas ini.. saya tidak terima.." Protes Jaejoong berharap guru yang paling 'dekat' dengannya tersebut memerintahkan teman-temannya untuk kembali ke tempat duduk mereka semula.

Kang Songsaenim hampir saja membenarkan tindakan Jaejoong yang protes padanya tersebut namun dia membatalkan niat baiknya sesaat setelah melihat betapa 'Baiknya' ide dari murid-murid kebanggaannya ini. Ah….

"Ani…. Jung Yunho.. silahkan duduk di samping Kim Jaejoong " perintahnya mutlak.

"SAEEEMMM~~~~" Rengek Jaejoong.

"Chaaa,,,,, kita mulai pelajaran kita anak-anak…. Buka halaman 218 … " Kang Songsaenim langsung berbalik menghadap papan. Mati-matian guru paruh baya tersebut menahan tawa melihat ekspresi memelas Jaejoong. Dia suka itu. Dia suka semua ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh anak-anak didiknya, meskipun yang paling badung sekalipun. Terlebih mahluk cerewet macam Jaejoong memang harus diberikan hukuman atas sikap badungnya yang tidak bisa ditawar-tawar sama sekali.

"Saem…. Aku membencimu…." Desis jaejoong.

"Na Do Saranghae nae haksaeng…" Balas Kang Songsaenim sambil menahan senyum. Dia tidak akan memarahi Jaejoong hanya karena siswanya tersbut berucap tak pantas. Percayalah.. Kang Songsaenim memahami murid-muridnya sama baiknya dengan orang tua mereka sendiri.

Jaejoong berdecak mendengar sahutan dari gurunya tersebut. Matanya menatap Yunho yang kini mulai berjalan ke arahnya. Tak mau ambil pusing, namja berkulit putih susu tersebut memutuskan duduk sambil melemparkan pandangan balas dendam ke arah teman-temannya, Huh! Tega sekali mereka menjadikan dirinya sebagai tumbal eoh? Mahluk yang tampak tidak bisa bicara ini akan menjadi teman sebangkunya? Benarkah? Sungguh? Bunuh saja aku Tuhan… lalu bunuh orang ini juga! Batin Jaejoong sadis.

"Kau bisa duduk di pojok… jangan bicara padaku Arra? Aku sedang emosi sekarang" Ucap Jaejoong pelan pada Yunho. Pria minim ekpresi tersebut hanya diam dan mulai membuka buku catatannya.

"Yaa! Kau tidak boleh mencabut poster Hyeo Rim yang kutempel di sana eoh…. Tidak ada satupun orang yang boleh memindahkannya. Kau mengerti?" ucap jaejoong lagi.

Yunho menatap lurus papan tulis di depannya seraya tangannya bergerak mencatat apa yang dia butuhkan.

"Ah,, kau tahu Hyeo Rim kan? Kurasa ka…."

"KIM JAEJOONG" tegur Kang Songsaenim.

"Eoh… Saem bisa mendengar suaraku? Aku berbisik-bisik saja Saem…" Ucap Jaejoong.

"Kau pikir suara berbisikmu itu tidak akan terdengar di kelas hening seperti kuburan ini, Nak? Hanya kau satu-satunya mahluk bersuara di sini…." Kang Songsaenim hamper saja melotot pada muridnya terebut,

"Geure? Hahahahaha…. Ini semua salah Yunho Saem…. Dia tidak bicara dari tadi… coba kalau dia juga ikut bicara.. pasti bukan hanya aku saja yang menjadi mahluk bersuara di sini,,,"

PLAAKK!

_Bunuh Saja Aku, Tuhan…._

Batin seisi kelas yang menyaksikan tingkah aneh Jaejoong.

"Ekhemm…. Kita belajar saja Saem….. Yunho,,,, jangan bicara padaku… aku sedang emosi sekarang " Ulang Jaejoong seolah-olah sedari tadi Yunho lah yang menganjaknya bicara. "

"… dengarkan perintah Seongsaenim… Kang Songsaenim menyeramkan saat marah,,, Uangmu tidak berlaku di sini tahu… hahaha,,,,,.." Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan saat tertawa. Ia tidak sadar saat mata musang teman sebangkunya menatap dirinya dengan lekat. Sementara sang biang keributan sibuk tertawa sendirian,, seisi kelas yang lain sibuk mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran. Selalu…. Kim Jaejoong…. Memang tumbal paling tepat untuk mahluk seperti Yunho. Pasti…

_Mungkin dia memang sudah tidak waras…_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bel istirahat baru berbunyi lima menit yang lalu namun seisi kelas II-A hampir kosong. Hanya ada lima orang murid saja yang tersisa. Dua diantara mereka sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri sementara sisanya sibuk membuka-buka majalah entah apa namanya.

"Kita belum berkenalan… kau tahu namaku. Kim JaeJoong… Panggil saja Jaejoong" ucap Jaejoong masih mencoba untuk mengajak YunHo bicara meskipun tadi ia mengatakan dirinya sedang emosi. "Kau pasti heran kenapa poster Hyeo Rim ku bisa ada di sini bukan? Haha,,,, Sebenarnya poster itu sudah beberapa kali dicabut oleh Songsaenim kita,, tapi karena aku terus menempelnya hingga dinding kelas terkelupas mereka berhenti melarangku selama yang kupajang bukan poster wanita telanjang… khehkhekhe…" Jaejoong terkikik sendiri.

"Aaa Matta….. Aku harus pergi balas dendam pada Tiang listrik itu! Kau diam saja di sini…." Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berlari keluar kelas.

Yunho terdiam di tempatnya. Selama hampir 14 tahun masa hidupnya, baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan Mahluk se ajaib itu. Apa dia baru saja diperintah untuk diam? Hoh! Yang benar saja,, memang siapa orang itu hah? Bertemu saja baru dua jam yang lalu. Tidak masuk akal!

"Jangan heran begitu"

Sebuah suara Baritone mengusik ketenangan Yunho. Matanya bersitatap dengan si pemilik suara yang dia ketahui merupakan ketua kelasnya.

"Dia memang orang paling aneh di sini. Tapi kau tenang saja,,, dia adalah orang paling baik yang pernah kukenal. Kau hanya harus lebih bersabar menghadapinya, ne" Ucap Jo Woon.

Yunho tak menjawab. Dia menatap keluar jendela dan menemukan Jaejoong tengah mengejar satu lagi teman kelasnya. Mungkin si tiang listrik yang dia sebutkan tadi? Entahlah…. Toh itu bukan urusannya bukan?

_Abeoji….. Tidak ada yang berbeda di sini…. Aku tidak akan menemukan apapun.._

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Yunho dengan cepat mengemasi barang-barangnya setelah mendengar bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Tak dihiraukannya suara Jo Woon yang entah menyampaikan apa di depan sana karena Songsaenim mereka tidak masuk. Pemberian tugas mungkin? Ia tak terlalu peduli.

"Yunho-ya… aku pulang dulu ne….! Bey!" Tanpa komando apapun, jaejoong sudah menepuk-nepuk bahunya dan berlari keluar kelas setelah berteriak-teriak heboh berpamitan pada seisi kelas.

Yunho mengikuti teman sebangkunya tersebut dengan ekor matanya.

_Orang itu….._

"Kau tidak pulang, Yunho-Shii?" Tanya Geun Suk saat melihat Yunho justru lebih banyak melamun dari tadi.

"Ah.. kami duluan ne… Sebaiknya kau juga cepat pulang. Sekolah kita sangat horror kalau malam…. Kajja Won-ah!" Geun suk menarik tangan Jon Woon melangkah keluar kelas hingga satu-persatu dari mereka meninggalkan ruang belajar terebut.

Yunho mengerjapkan mata musangnya. Ada apa dengan orang-orang ini? Seharusnya mereka tidak perlu menyapa dirinya karena dia hanya akan diam. Dia tidak akan bicara apapun. Ah.. mungkin mereka hanya bertahan di hari pertama saja. Jika Yunho terus diam maka orang-orang itu akan berhenti mengajaknya bicara.

"Ahjussi… Jangan menjemputku… aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar" Yunho langsung menutup sambungan setelah ia menelepon pelayannya. Tak ada bantahan sama sekali.

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Dirinya di sambut keheningan lorong sekolah tanpa satupun penghuni. Apa yang harus dia lakukan di tempat baru seperti ini? Hm… mungkin dia memang harus berkeliling kota terlebih dahulu.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

Seoul Park selalu ramai di sore hari. Dan Yunho sudah yakin tempat ini akan menjadi tempat mengasingkan diri paling tepat karena di antara ratusan orang disekitarnya, dia hanyalah orang asing. Dan dia suka mengasingkan diri di tempat yang ramai.

Baru saja Yunho akan melangkahkan kakinya ke bangku taman, dirinya dikejutkan oleh sosok yang rasanya ia kenal. Eoh? Siapa itu? Teman sebangkunya kah? Sedang apa or…

"YUNHO-YAAA!"

Ah….

Sepertinya sosok itu sudah lebih dulu mengenalinya. Yunho diam di tempatnya. Ia tidak ingin merusak acara menyendirinya hanya karena orang cerewet macam jaejoong. Yunho berbalik hendak meninggalkan tempatnya semula namun dalam sepersekian detik, ia mendengar lengkingan Jaejoong memanggil namanya. _Ukh! Orang Itu!_

"Ya! Kau tega sekali pura-pura tidak kenal padaku. Kau mau ke mana, Eoh?" Tanya jaejoong.

Yunho tak menjawab melainkan terus melangkahkan kakinya. Ia biarkan saja Jaejoong mengekorinya bak anak bebek di belakang sana.

"Kau mau jalan-jalan? Kajja… Ikut aku… aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang bagus!" Jaejoong tanpa izin langsung merangkul bahu Yunho mengabaikan Ekspresi tak nyaman dari si pemilik.

Mereka berjalan tak terlalu lama, karena lima menit setelahnya, Jaejoong sudah membuka pintu sebuah Café dan melongok ke sana-kemari mencari tempat kosong.

"Ah….kau tunggulah di sini ne… Mereka pasti akan segera datang sebentar lagi.."

"…"

"Kau ingin protes? Aniya? Bagus..! Chamkan,,,, akan kupanggil pelayan untukmu" ucap jaejoong dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Yunho yang kini kebingungan. Sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan di tempat ini eoh? Dia ingin berjalan-jalan dan menemukan hal menarik yang bisa membuatnya betah di tempat ini. Tapi kenapa dari pagi tadi dia selalu berakhir dengan orang aneh seperti Kim Jaejoong, eoh?

"Are? Yo…. Yunho-Ya…!"

Suara yang sama dan dengan nada yang juga masih sama. Yunho kembali bertemu dengan 4 orang teman kelasnya. Dan dia tidak cukup ingat siapa mereka.

"Woaahh…. Kita bertemu lagi ne… apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau sendirian?" Tanya namja berambut jabrik. "Ah,,, kau pasti tidak tahu namaku, ne? Seung Hoon…. " Seung Hoon mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan namun Yunho tak membalas sama sekali. Seung Hoon tertawa hambar dan segera menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal.

"Ya ya! Dia pemalu kau tahu… jangan dengarkan dia, Yunho-ya.." Sahut Geun Suk. Ah… Namja manis ini bertemu lagi dengannya. "ah… Biar kukenalkan kau dengan mereka… dia Yong Hwa…" Tunjuk Geun Suk pada namja berwajah lembut yang kini menngkat tangan memperkenalkan diri pada Yunho "Dan dia… si Harry Potter ini, Kim Tae Hyun… Geurigo… Na…. Geun Suk Imnida….Jang Geun Suk " Ucap namja berwajah kekanak-kanakan tersebut.

"Neo Wasseo!" Jaejoong datang dengan seragam pelayan dan tersenyum ceria kepada teman-temannya. "Ah… kalian ingin makan apa hari ini eoh? Aku akan melayani kalian…. JJa… sebutkan…"

Yunho memperhatikan penampilan Jaejoong dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Dia… pelayan di sini?

"Hari ini kami ingin Buble Tea saja, Jae…" ucap Yong Hwa.

"Makanannya?"

"Eopso!"

"Andwe! Kalian harus memesan makanan juga…" protes jaejoong.

"Andweyo! Kami hanya ingin Buble tea…" bantah Seung Hoon tak mau kalah.

"YA! Aku pelayan di sini.. maka kuanggap kalian memesan CheesCake untuk 5 orang.." Jaejoong segera mencatat dibuku pesanannya.

"Kami tidak memes…"

"Aku sedang tidak bawa telinga jadi tidak mendengar apa-apa.. CHaa….4 Bubble tea dan 5 Cheese Cake…." Jaejoong tersenyum terlampau manis membuat 4 orang temannya ingin sekali melindas Jaejoong dengan Buldoser paling besar sedunia.

"Kau tidak memesan Yun?" Tanya Seung Hoon pada Yunho.

"…"

"Ah… Dia tidak bisa bicara…. Baiklah.. biar kupesankan makanan untukmu, Alien…. Hahaha… aku benar-benar teman yang baik…. Tunggu 10 menit lagi nee!" Jaejoong berbalik meninggalkan teman-temannya yang kini mengehela nafas berat.

"Sudah kubilang … mahluk cerewet itu akan tetap memaksa kita memesan makannan…" Sungut Seung Hoon sebal.

"Gwaenchana.. biar aku yang traktir" ucap Geun Suk.

"Ah… dan berikan uang ini sebagi Tip… kali ini aku yang memberikannya Arra?"

"Nega?" Tanya Tae Hyun sambil menunjuk diirnya sendiri.

"Katakan padanya kau memesan makanan untuk dibungkus ne… Pesan saja sebanyak yang kau bisa…" Jawab Seung Hoon.

Yunho menatap orang-orang di depannya. Sebenarnya apa yang dibicarakan oleh orang-oraang ini eoh?

"Aku harap kali ini Jaejoongie bisa pulang lebih cepat… dia akan mati kalau bekerja terus seperti ini. Setidaknya hari ini dia bisa beristirahat" Ucap Yong Hwa.

"Nde… aku rasa Kim Ahjumma akan senang kalau putranya bisa pulang lebih cepat.. dan ak… Ya! Tae Hyun-ah!" Geun Suk berseru heboh saat melihat mata teman disampingnya yang mulai berair.

"Jangan mulai, Tae! Kau membuatku merinding!" Protes Seung Hoon saat Tae Hyun mulai menggosok matanya yang berair.

"Menjalani kehidupan seperti itu… hiks…. Kalau aku jadi dia mungkin aku sudah bunuh diri saja" ucap namja berkaca mata tersebut.

"Ya! Apa yang kau bicarakan eoh? Igo! Makan saja tissue ini! Ish! Kau merusak suasana saja! Changmin akan membunuhmu kalau kau masih berani bicara seperti itu!" Yong Hwa mendorong kasar kotak tissue di depannya kea rah Tae Hyun.

"Hajima! Kau membuat Yunho jadi Badmood tahu! Lihat wajahnya yang sudah seperti Boneka salju begitu!" Protes Geun Suk saat melihat wajah masam Yunho yang jauh lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Enam pasang mata sontak saja mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada namja bermata musang yang tidak bicara apapun sedari tadi. Ternyata ada juga orang yang bisa hidup dengan cara seperti ini eoh?

"Kalian membicarakanku?"

"UWWAAA!"

Empat orang yang sedari tadi sibuk membicarakan Jaejoong hamper saja terjungkang saat menemukan wajah putih bersih tersebut sudah berada di tengah-tengah mereka hingga membuat Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Terkejut? Tidak pernah melihat Malaikat sepertiku?" Tanya Jaejoong tak nyambung.

Seung Hoon melempar kotak Tissue ke wajah Jaejoong yang sukses menangkapnya.

"Aish! Kau membuatku jantungan, Jae!" Yong Hwa mengelus dadanya cepat.

"Mana pesanan kami?" Tanya Geun Suk memutuskan untuk tidak melayangkan protes yang sama.

"Eopso! Kalian bisa mengambilnya sendiri… tanganku hanya dua dan aku tidak bisa membawa semuanya!" jawab jaejoong.

"Seharusnya kau menggunakan nampan, Jae!"

"Nampannya habis! Kalian ambil saja sendiri sana" Celetuk Jaejoong beralasan. Kenyataannya, dia hanya ingin mengerjai teman-temannya saja.

"Ck! Kau benar-benar…."

"Wae?" potong Jaejoong cepat. Ia tidak ingin menerima protesan Seung Hoon yang baginya tak penting sama sekali. "Bicara saja pada dinding. Jangan padaku!" Sungut Jaejoong. Dia melangkah menuju pelanggan lain yang baru saja memasuki Café dan mulai memasang wajah manisnya lagi.

"Aiisshhh! Aku pasti sudah gila karena sudah peduli pada orang seperti itu!" Yong Hwa mengacak-ngacak rambut pirangnya frustasi.

"Kajja! Kita sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti ini. Kau tunggu saja di sini Yunho-ya. Akan kuambilkan pesananmu" ucap Geun Suk. Mereka berempat beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka dan mulai menuju pantry yang diyakini tempat pesanan mereka diletakkan begitu saja oleh pelayan teladan macam jaejoong.

Yunho benar-benar tak mengerti…

_Kau… Apa yang sebenarnya sudah kau berikan pada mereka eoh?_

Mata musangnya menatap lekat-lekat jaejoong yang mondar-mandir melayani pengunjung. Ia hanya heran. Bukankah orang berisik seperti Jaejoong adalah orang yang menyebalkan dan tak seharusnya memiliki teman? Tapi yang dilihatnya bukanlah demikian. Mereka peduli pada mahluk berisik itu. Bahkan terlalu peduli hingga membuat dirinya muak. Ataukah empat orang tersebut sama anehnya dengan Jaejoong? Bisa jadi… Toh mereka juga tahan-tahan saja dengan sikap dinginnya yang seperti ini.

_Kim Jaejoong.. Siapa kau sebenarnya?_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya setelah pelanggannya pergi. Ia tersenyum kemudian membenahi letak topinya. Uap dingin yang keluar dari mulutnya membuat ia merasa akan beku sebentar lagi. Diliriknya jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 12 malam kurang 15 menit. Sebentar lagi dia bisa pulang dan beristirahat. Matanya melayang menatap sosok yang sedang duduk di dalam ruang tunggu. Sosok cantik tersebut tersenyum ke arahnya membuat sudut bibir Jaejoong ikut tertarik secara reflex.

TIN TIN!

Jaejoong segera menghampiri mobil yang baru saja datang. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada jendela kemudi dan melihat seorang pria paruh baya di dalamnya.

"Anyyeonghaseyo Tuan…" Sapa Jaejoong ramah."Olmaeyo?"

"Isi penuh saja…" Jawab pria paruh baya tersebut. "Apakah kau masih SMP? Kenapa kau bisa bekerja hingga larut malam begini?" Tanyanya heran.

Jaejoong tersenyum "Kami butuh uang Ahjussi…."

"Ah.. Geure?" Lirih pria tersebut. Ia melirik Jaejoong yang sedang mengisi bensin untuknya lewat kaca spion dan mengerutkan dahinya. Seharusnya anak itu pulang saja. Wajahnya sudah sangat pucat. Lagi pula orang macam apa yang tega sekali memberikan Sift malam pada anak SMP untuk bekerja di POM bensin seperti ini?

"Kasihan sekali…." Lirihnya. "Beruntunglah Anda tidak harus mengalami nasib seperti itu, Tuan Muda" ucapnya sambil melirik Tuan Muda nya yang tengah mendengarkan music di kursi penumpang.

Jaejoong yang sudah selesai mengisi bensin segera menghampiri si pengemudi dan memberikan senyumnya.

"Sudah Ahjussi…" ucapnya.

"Ne… Igo" Pria tersebut memberikan dua lembar uang dengan nominal cukup besar " Ambil saja kembaliannya. Dan cepatlah pulang… orang tuamu pasti khawatir" ucapnya.

"Ah… kamsahamnida ahjussi…. Nde…. Sebentar lagi Shift saya selesai…" ucap jaejoong senang. Ia membungkukkan badannya sejenak dan melambai ketika mobil tersebut melaju meninggalkan tempatnya semula. Ia dengan segera mengambil uang yang menjadi haknya.

"Ah… Eomma akan senang kalau tahu ini" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Tit… tit…. Tit…

Alaram tanda Siftnya berakhir berbunyi nyaring membuatnya berteriak heboh. Akhirnya…!

"Eommaa!" teriaknya nyaring sambil memasuki ruang tunggu. "Kajja… Kita pulang sekarang…"

Sosok yang dipanggilnya Eomma tersebut tersenyum padanya.

"Mianhae.. Seharusnya tadi Eomma tidak perlu ikut kemari… Eomma hanya akan kelelahan menungguku.." ucap Jaejoong sambil melepas seragam kerjanya.

"Gwaenchana Adeul…. Eomma ingin melihatmu lebih sering" ucap wanita paruh baya yang masih terihat cantik terebut. Kim Soo Eun telah mewariskan keindahan wajahnya pada putra satu-satunya yang ia miliki.

"Eomma akan sering melihatku…" Ucap Jaejoong sambil membungkuk memasangkan sepatu hangat untuk eommanya.

"Aniya! Kau gunakan saja sepatu itu…Eomma tidak membutuhkannya" Soo Eun mencoba menampik tangan putranya yang masih mencoba mengenakan alas kaki tersebut padanya. Ia tahu putranya hanya akan menyiksa dirinya sendiri jika sudah menyangkut sang Eomma.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tega melihat kaki indah Eomma kedinginan, Eoh? Nanti aku akan membelikan sepatu hangat untuk Eomma. Eomma jangan mnegkhawatirkanku. Putra Eomma ini sangat kuat sehingga aku akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Jaejoong dengan senyum hangatnya. "Lain kali aku akan mengajak Eomma ke Café dan ke Taman."

"Jangan bercanda.. kau ingin menyiksa dirimu eoh?" protes Soo Eun.

"Aku tidak akan pernah merasa tersiksa jika itu untuk Eomma ku satu-satunya… hehe…. Kalau aku kaya nanti, aku akan membelikan pesawat untuk Eomma…" Ucapnya serius.

"Aigooo! Urus saja dirimu sendiri!"

"Nde… aku akan mengurus diriku kalau sudah mengurus Eomma…"

Soo Eun memukul pundak putranya pelan. Sejenak tatapan miris menghiasi bola mata jernihnya melihat betapa putranya seperti ini hanya untuk dirinya.

"Kajja Eomma… Kita pulang.." Jaejoong memunggungi Eommanya dalam kondisi berjongkok. Ia menunggu tangan sang Eomma untuk melingkar di lehernya. Dengan cepat ia bangkit dan menggendong eommanya untuk keluar ruangan.

"Hyung… aku pulang duluan Ne..! " pamitnya pada seniornya yang berganti Shift dengannya.

"Ah.. hati-hati Jae…. Ahjumma.. sebaiknya ahjumma suruh anak itu langsung tidur saja" ucap namja tersebut.

"Ne.. Ahjumma bahkan berencana memberinya obat tidur nanti" Ucap Soo Eun.

Namja tersebut tertawa.

Jaejoong tak lagi membalas melainkan membenarkan letak sang Eomma dalam gendongannya. Ia berpamitan sekali lagi pada seniornya kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pulang.

"Eomma tidak kedinginan, bukan?" tanyanya sambil berjalan.

"Aniya….Memeluk putraku seperti ini bagaimana mungkin aku bisa kedinginan, eoh?"

"Khekhe….. Eomma bisa saja… apa aku sama hangatnya seperti Appa?"

Soo Eun bergumam sejenak " Appamu lebih hangat,,,,"

"Jinjja? Ah… tunggulah hingga badanku lebih besar lagi,…"

"Kau berencana menggendong Eomma sampai kapan, eoh?!" Soo Eun memukul pundak putranya pelan.

"Selama aku masih hidup,,Eomma akan melihat tempat-tempat indah… akan kupastikan Eomma tidak pernah terkurung di rumah. Eomma percaya padaku bukan?"

Soo Eun menatap putranya lekat-lekat. Ia tahu betapa lelahnya Jaejoong mengurus dirinya yang tak berguna. Betapa ingin putranya membahagiakan ia yang lumpuh permanen dengan membawanya keluar meskipun mereka tak punya apapun untuk berkendara. Ia tahu Jaejoong menderita karena dirinya. Ia tahu putranya tidak akan mengalami nasib seperti ini jika…

"Eomma berhenti berpikir yang tidak-tidak!" Ucap Jaejoong seolah-olah tahu Eommanya hamper menangis dalam gendongannya. "Eomma tidak merepotkanku… anak macam apa yang merasa dirinya direpotkan oleh orang tuanya, eoh? Appa akan memarahi Eomma jika Eomma masih cengeng seperti ini…"

PLAAAKK!

"Aiggooo! Aigoo! Putraku berani mengataiku cengeng eoh!" Sungut Soo Eun sambil memukul kepala Jaejong.

"AAkkhh… Appo! Akkhh… Eomma!" Jaejoong menjerit kesakitan hingga langkahnya oleng. Eommanya benar-benar Monster kalau sudah marah-marah begini.

"YAAA! Perhatikan langkahmu!Joongie!

"Wooo…Woooaa! Eomma jangan bergerak-gerak! Aaakkkhh!" Jaejoong semakin menjerit saat sang Eomma menjambak rambutnya. Tapi meskipun begitu, ia masih sempat-sempatnya mengeratkan tubuh Eommanya dalam gendongannya.

Ah.. tak apa mereka seperti ini selama Eommanya tidak lagi memasang wajah sedih seperti itu. Ia tidak suka jika Eommanya merasa bersalah akan nasib hidupnya. Anggaplah Jaejoong bahagia dalam kondisi apapun meskipun kehidupannya menyedihkan. Aniya… dia memang bahagia, selama Eommanya tetap bersamanya maka dia akan baik-baik saja.

"AAA! Eommmaa!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

"Aku akan berhenti mencintaimu… Hyeo Rim-ah… Ini adalah perpisahan kita..kuharap kau tidak kesepian karena jauh dariku. Aku merelakanmu bersama dengannya" Jaejoong berucap lirih. Dia merasa lagu 'Picture Of You' sedang diputar hanya untuknya hingga semakin sedihlah dirinya.

"Aku mengerti cinta tidak harus memiliki… itulah sebabnya aku akan berpisah denganmu… Mungkin kau merasa sakit hati karena aku lebih memilih Eommaku daripada dirimu eoh… kau tahu kan kalau Eommaku tidak suka disaingi oleh gadis secantik dirimu meskipun aku selalu mengatakan bahwa Eommakulah yeoja tercantik di dunia ini… itulah sebabnya aku tidak memajang postermu di rumah Chagy,,… apakah pengorbananku tidak cukup untukmu? Wae? Apak…."

"Jangan berlebihan Jae!" Teriak Seung Hoon "Changmin-ah! Urus Hyungmu!"

"Aku tidak kenal orang itu!" Balas Changmin sambil terkikik. Jujur saja.. melihat Hyungnya seperti itu dia ingin sekali ngakak sebesar-besarnya.

"Biarkan aku sendiri teman-teman… jangan pedulikan aku,,," Sahut Jaejoong tak nyambung.

"Tae Hyun-ah! Matikan music nista itu sekarang juga! " Printah Joo Woon karena music pengiring Jaejoong berupa lagi sendu tersebut masih saja berbunyi. Ia heran kenapa Tae Hyun menurut saja saat Jaejoong memintanya memutar lagu Picture Of you. Dia tahu Jaejoong hanya sedang mendramatisir keadaannya sendiri.

"Mungkin kalian memang tidak pernah jatuh cinta eoh!?" Protes Jaejoong saat lagu kesayangannya berhenti diputar.

"Siapa bilang? Setidaknya kami masih normal saat mencintai seseorang" sahut Geun Suk " Kekasihku bahkan lebih cantik dari orang itu!" tunjuknya pada poster Hyeo Rim.

"Apanya? Dadanya lebih besar?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Ani! Aku tidak suka yeoja dengan dada besar!" Teriak Geun Suk.

"Na Do! Yeoja yang imut lebih menarik untukku!" Sahut Seung Hoon.

"Kurasa mata indah membuat wanita beribu kali lebih cantik" Joo Woon manggut-manggut sendiri.

Dan begitulah…

Kini mereka bersahut-sahutan menyebutkan yeoja idaman sehingga sesisi kelas jadi semakin ribut.

"Eoh! Alien itu suka yeoja seperti apa?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho yang sedang sibuk membaca buku. Ia meninggalkan tempatnya dan menghampiri Yunho hendak bertanya. Teman-temannya kompak diam dan memasang wajah ingin tahu.

"Kau suka perempuan yang seperti apa?" Tanya Jaejoong langsung dengan suara hampir berbisik. Sengaja.. supaya lebih misterius.

"….."

Seperti yag diharapkan. Yunho tidak akan bicara.

"Yunho-ya…." Panggil Jaejoong lagi.

"…."

Srak…

Sepertinya membalik halaman buku lebih menarik bagi namja bermata musang tersebut.

"Yun-ah?"

Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yunho berharap mendapat perhatian.

"….."

Diam.

"Ah….. DIA BILANG DIA SUKA PEREMPUAN DENGAN PAHA PUTIH YEOREBOUN!" Teriak Jaejoong lantang hingga membuat mata Yunho melotot.

"MWWWOOO?"

"YAA! KAPAN AKU BILANG BEGITU EOH?" Protes Yunho spontan. Ia sudah berusaha menahan dirinya karena mahluk cerewet ini. Namun pada akhirnya keceplosan juga. Benar-benar! Jaejoong sangat berbakat sebagai pengganggu.

"Kau baru mau bicara dan hanya itu kalimat yang muncul dari bibir bertahi lalatmu itu?" Cibir Jaejoong.

"Ck…." Yunho berdecak tak suka.

"Jinjja? Kau suka perempuan seperti itu? Yang pahanya putih? Wooaa! Kau benar-benar namja " Puji Tae Hyun tak ada nyambung-nyambungnya sama sekali.

"Yunho-ya!Hmm…" Plok..Plok…Plok…"Aku salut padamu " kata Seung Hoon sambil bertepuk tangan entah apa maksudnya.

Kini mereka malah sibuk membicarakan Yunho membuat namja berwajah kecil tersebut menatap di pembuat onar yang kini tersenyum manis padanya.

_Hajima…._

_Jangan tersenyum seperti itu…._

"Wae? Bicaralah lebih banyak, eoh!" ucap jaejoong sambil terkikik.

_Kau…_

_Apa kau menyimpan kesedihanmu sendirian…_

_Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa tesenyum dengan kehidupanmu yang seperti neraka, eoh…_

"Jaejoong-ah…"

_Apa…? Siapa yang bicara? Apakah aku? Benarkah?_

"Apa? Kau mau bertanya sesuatu?"

_Nde…_

_Banyak yang ingin kutanyakan padamu…_

"Uri…."

_Kenapa kau masih bisa tersenyum setelah semua hal yang menimpamu.._

_Atau…_

_Kau hanya berpura-pura tegar saja?_

"Uri Chingu haja…."

"Are? " Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

_Apa yang sudah kau katakana Jung Yunho pabo? Kau kehilangan akal sehatmu eoh? _

"Geure! Uri Chingu haja… padahal dari awal kau memang temanku. Kau saja yang terlalu pendiam!" Sungut Jaejoong sambil merangkul bahu Yunho dengan akrab.

"Kau… harus lebih banyak bicara dengan teman-teman, Arra. Apa enaknya tenggelam dalam dunia surammu itu eoh?! Ah… Pulang sekolah nanti aku akan mengajakmu ke Café. Tapi aku tidak akan mentraktirmu Arra…."

Yunho tak menyahut.

Ia biarkan Jaejoong bicara semaunya. Ia tidak akan membantah apalagi menimpali. Ia hanya masih bingung dengan keputusannya sendiri. Dia? Seorang Jung yunho mengajak orang lain berteman dan mengizinkannya masuk dalam hidupnya? Yang benar saja! Dirinya pasti kerasukan! Tapi…..

"Nde… mungkin kita memang sudah berteman dari awal…" ucapnya pelan.

Jaejoong tersenyum manis mendengar ucapan tersebut.

_Aku ingin mencoba mengenalmu…_

_Mencari tahu bagaimana kau begitu kuat menghadapi semua ini…_

_Kau… adalah teman pertama ku… _

_Benar-benar yang pertama. _

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**OMAKE**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"_Namanya Kim Jaejoong. Saat ini dia tinggal hanya berdua saja dengan eommanya. Eommanya sendiri dinyatakan lumpuh permanen 5 tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan yang menyebabkan suaminya tewas. Kondisi keluarganya kurang bagus semenjak Appanya meninggal. Jaejoong bahkan lebih suka menggendong Eommanya hanya karena tidak ingin Eommanya sendirian di rumah. Kudengar Jaejoong bekerja di tiga tempat. Pagi dia mengantar susu, Sorenya dia menjadi pelayan, dan malam… dia bekerja di POM bensin."_

"_Ada lagi?"_

"_Ah… Masyarakat sekitar mengucilkan keluarganya karena ada gossip yang beredar bahwa Appanya adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran. Tapi hingga sekarang, rumor itu belum terbukti. Mungkin itu juga alasan Jaejoong selalu was-was meninggalkan ibunya sendirian di rumah."_

_Namja remaja bermata musang itu melayangkan pandangannya keluar jendela mobil jauh pada sosok yang Nampak sedang menggendong yeoja paruh baya dengan langkah oleng. Jangan salahkan dirinya jika ia mencari tahu tentang sosok itu hingga seperti ini. Ia hanya penasaran pada sosok cerewet yang selalu tampak tak memiliki masalah tersebut. Tapi ternyata…. Wajah bisa menipu bukan?_

"_Tuan Muda?" Tanya sang pelayan._

"_Kita pulang saja Ahjussi…." Ucap sang tuan muda._

_Tanpa bertanya lagi, pelayan setia tersebut segera menyalakan mesil mobil dan mengemudikan barang mewah tersebut meninggalkan jalan sepi yang hanya dilewati oleh sosok ceria yang berhasil menyembunyikan penderitaannya. _

_Malam ini…._

_Aku tahu bahwa hidupku yang seperti ini….._

_Tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan kehidupanmu…._

_Mungkin akulah yang terlalu manja hingga yang bisa kulakukan.._

_Hanya membuat dinding pembatas agar hidupku tidak diusik orang lain…_

_Tapi….._

"_Kim Jae Joong…." _

_Suara lirih tersebut terbawa angin malam hingga lenyap tak berbekas._

:

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Tu Ber Cu Losis Saudara-saudara—**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Chapter 1 Comiiingggggggggg!

Terima ksih untuk semua yang sudah Review…

Ah… gak nyangka juga ada yang ngasi semangat. Wkwkwk… ini masih awal cerita ye…

Q : "Bisakah digeser jadi Yaoi?"

A : "Kagak, Neng… Ini fanfic asli Friendship dan akan terus seperti itu"

Q : "Ceriita yang dulu bisa di Repost?"

A : "Kagak juga Neng… yang berlalu biarlah berlalu ne…. hehe.. Mianhae….

JJaaaa…. Jadi gimana menurutmu dengan Chapter ini? Suka? Tidak suka ? kecewa kah? Silahkan ceritakan pendapatmu….. ..


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note :

Alee…. Ada yang bilang menyimpan ff An yang WHLB ya? Waaahhh…. Selamat…. Ahahaha….. Thanks buat XEYA yang sudah memberi informasi ini. Ah.. bisa berikan kontak chingu yang punya Soft copy itu kah Xe? Kalau bisa.. an tunggu kabarnya ne… pengen ngobrol aja.. An bisa dihubungi lewat . atau fb AnjaniJae Kim . Kalau ada apa-apa pesannya ke sini aja. Wwkwkwk… nanti An confirm sudah.

Sooo neeexxtt…..

Happy Reading Chingudeul..

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;

* * *

><p>"Kau akan ke sana malam ini bukan? Jangan membuatku harus memaksamu memesan, Arraseo?"<p>

Ucapan mahkluk cerewet bersuara berat lembut membuat Yunho hanya menatap sosok orang yang hampir seminggu menjadi temannya tersebut.

"Ah Matta,,,,, Yunho-ya… Bisakah hari ini kau menemaniku untuk piket? Aku harus menyelesaikannya sebelum berangkat bekerja. Tapi teman-teman yang satu jadwal denganku berhalangan hari ini. Kau bisa bukan? Katakana Ya! Terima kasih Yunho-yaaaa…. Kau memang temanku-" Jaejoong segera merangkul pundak Yunho meskipun Yunho bahkan belum mengatakan apapun.

"Andweyo…" ucap Yunho pendek. "Aku ada janji penting"

"Ck…" Jaejoong mendelik tak suka "Ya sudah… temui saja orang yang lebih penting dari temanmu ini… aku yakin kau akan datang lagi padaku nanti. Dan jika saat itu tiba.,, aku akan meninggalkanmu… Arra! Jangan memanggilku! CHANGMIN-AAAHH!" Setelah berbicara sedemikian banyaknya Jaejoong berjalan cepat meninggalkan Yunho seolah-olah dirinya sedang merajuk saat pada temannya yang dia tahu akan mengabulkan apa yang dia mau. Percayalah.. dia sangat tahu cara menaklukan teman esnya tersebut.

Ha na….

Dul…

Se…..

"Jaejoong-ah!"

JJaaaa…

"Nde?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil berbalik dengan kecepatan angin. Ia tersenyum begitu manis merasa yakin kalau Yunho pasti tak menolak permintaanyya barusan.

"Minta saja orang lain"

DEG…

Salah kau meminta bantuan pada manusia alien itu Jae…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**-Kesepian adalah Kesedihan yang Tak Teratasi dengan sendirinya-**

**Anjani's Present:**

**The Bond of The Fith**

**Disc: Belong's to Themself's But This fic belong's to me**

**Warn: MOHON DIPERHATIKAN**

**Ini bukanlah kisah cinta-cintaan antara pasangan yaoi seperti fic-fic An sebelumnya. Ini pure kisah Friendship dengan YunJae sebagai main chara. Jadi untuk yang berharap ada adegan Yunjae Nc-nc an, romantic-romantis san… silahkan STEP-BACK! An sudah kasih Warning ya… yang mau lanjut baca… Monggo… dan ini di Rating M bukan karena NC sodara-sodara… tapi karena adegan-adegan yang tidak layak dibaca untuk anak-anak usia ke bawah… sekali lagi… ini MURNI FRIENDSHIP. Sebelum anda BASH saya silahkan klik ICON X!**

**Terakhir kata:**

**Happy reading~**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bibir cerewet yang biasanya banyak bicara itu kini melayangkan omelannya berkali-kali meski tidak ada satupun orang yang ada di kelasnya. Tangannya bergerak cepat menyapu lantai dan memungut sampah-sampah di bawah bangku yang tadi luput dari perhatiannya. Ia menatap jam dinding kemudian mendesah berat. Setengah jam lagi dia harus bekerja dan kini dia belum mengepel sama sekali. Ucapkan terimakaih pada sahabat esnya yang dengan tega meninggalkannya dan tidak membantunya .

"Hyung! Kau tidak pulang?" Suara Changmin mengejutkannya di ujung pintu ruang kelas.

"Ah,, kau sudah selesai? Pulanglah…. Ahjumma akan khawatir kalau anak bungsunya belum pulang juga" ucap Jaejoong, dia tidak ingin melihat yeoja yang sudah dianggapnya ibu sendiri itu cemas karena dirinya tau seberapa besar kasih sayang ahjuma Shim pada Changmin.

"Aku bantu hyung saja dulu. Sebentar lagi Hyung harus bekerja bukan? Hyung mau diomeli Sajangnim cerewet itu?" Changmin memungut kain pel kemudian membawa ember untuk mengambil air di toilet.

"Andwee! Kau pulanglah!" Jaejoong menahan tangan Changmin dan merebut peralatan bersih-bersih tersebut dari tangan teman sekelas yang sudah dianggapnya adik sendiri tersebut. " Kkaba…. Aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Sungguh… aku tidak apa-apa"

Changmin memandang lekat-lekat Hyung 'angkat' nya tersebut kemudian mengangguk pelan "Arrayo… kalau begitu Hyung jangan memaksakan diri. Awas kalau sampai Hyung kelelahan dan jatuh sakit seperti dua minggu lalu. Aku tidak akan segan-segan menyuruh Lee ahjussi untuk memecat Hyung." Ancamnya serius.

"Ck… kau berlebihan Changmin-ah… Jaa.. sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang…. " Jaejoong mendorong tubuh tinggi Changmin keluar kelas dengan cepat. Ia melambai-lambai pada Changmin saat Namja tinggi tersebut melambai padanya. Tepat setelah Changmin menghilang di tikungan lorong sekolah, namja putih pucat tersebut mengela nafas. Palsu. Dia tidak merasa dirinya baik-baik saja saat ini. Huh…. Menjadi terlalu baik memang penyakit untuk seorang Kim Jaejoong. Bayangkan.. dirinya membiarkan teman sekelasnya untuk pulang lebih dulu dan tidak mengerjaan piket mereka karena alasan ada acara entah apa namanya sementara dirinya yang jelas-jelas harus bekerja malah terjebak sendiri di sini.

"Kau Melamun…"

DEG…

"Are?" Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang kea rah sumber suara yang dirasanya tadi bicara pada dirinya. Orang ini tidak jadi pulang?

"Wae? Kau meminta bantuanku aniya? Seharusya kau berterima kasih karena aku sudi datang dan menolongmu"

"Yunho-ya…"

"Nde?" Yunho mengentikan kegiatan memungut peralatan pel saat sahabatnya tersebut memanggil namanya dengan nada terharu seperti itu.

"YA! Ingusmu keluar Jae!" Teriak Yunho heboh saat melihat cairan bening meleleh lewat hidung jaejoong. Jaejoong tertegun namun dengan cepat tangannya mengusap cairan tersebut dari hidungnya.

"WOOAA! DAEBBAAKK! " Teriaknya sok kagum "Yunho-ya.. Ige Bwa…! Setelah sekian lama akhirnya ingusku keluar lagi! Aku tidak flue lho!" Ucapnya cepat sambil mengampiri Yunnho yang memasang wajah horror.

"YAA! BUAANG!" Teriaknya jijik.

"Hihihihi…. Aku bagi denganmu… kau kan sahabatku" kekeh Jaejoong.

"YYAA! HAJIMA!"

"Kau sudah membohongiku dengan bilang tidak ingin membantuku aniya! Aku senang kau datang, tahu! Ini ucapan terima kasihku.!" Ucap Jaejoong kelewat senang.

"Andwee! MUNDUR!"

"WAE?"

"MUNDUR KUBILANG!JOROK!"

Jaejoong makin tertawa. Hahaha…. Alien ini… bertindak sok cool di depan orang-orang sekitarnya tapi pada akhirnya tidak tega juga membiarkan temannya bekerja sendirian.

Kau….Apa yang kau pikirkan Yunho-ya?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

><p>BRRAAAKKK<p>

DUUAAAKKK….

"AAKKHHHHH!"

"Oyabun-Sama!..."

Teriakan nyaring dari anak buahnya membuat seorang pria paruh baya yang tadi sibuk menggorok leher korbannya di bawah kakinya yang kini kejang-kejang dengan mata melotot menghentikan kegiatannya. Kaki namja berperawakan tinggi tersebut melangkah dengan wajah dingin menatap anak buahnya dan melempar pisau yang sedari tadi digunakannya untuk menyiksa 'sampah' yang dibawanya.

"Oyabun-sama…. Kami sudah melaksakan perintah" ucap Kobun sang namja.

Namja paruh baya tersebut memberi gesture pada kobun nya yang lain untuk memberikan handuk untuk membersihkan tangannya.

"Aku tidak suka mata 'anjing' itu.. congkel saja matanya!" perintahnya dingin. Mata musangnya menatap satu lagi 'sampah' yang dibawanya yang kini bergetar ketakutan saat mata musangnya bersibobrok dengan namja dengan mulut dilapban tersebut,

"Nanii? Kirae ne?" tanyanya dingin sambil menatap tubuh kaku bersimbah darah yang baru saja digoroknya tersebut "Kau ingin menyusulnya? Kau sangat setia padanya bukan? Ck… tidak berguna" decaknya tak suka.

"Bakar gudang ini setelah kalian selesai… "

"Hai' Oyabun-Sama!" sahut kobunnya serempak dan tidak ingin membantah sama sekali.

Namja bermata musang tersebut melangkah meninggalkan gudang dan mendengarkan penjelasan dari kobunnya yang baru saja datang tersebut tentang perkembangan tugas yang diberikannya.

Ia mengabaikan pekikan sakit dari namja yang mungkin saja terngah dicongkel matanya saat ini oleh Kobunnya. Namun namja tersebut menulikan telinganya seolah-olah tak mendengar apapun. Ia,, paling benci dengan suara penghianat yang sudah berani masuk dalam kehidupannya. Itulah sebabnya ia dengan berani dan tega membunuh istrinya sendiri degan cara paling sadis hingga tak ada satupun sisa dari tubuh penghianat tersebut.

Jung Dae Jun… bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk diajak berurusan dalam hal kesetiaan.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Tuan Muda… Oyabun-Sama ingin bicara dengan Anda" pelayan setia tersebut menyerahkan tab yang menampakkan wajah dari Jung Dae Jun kehadapan sang tuan muda yang baru saja selesai mengganti bajunya.

Yunho menatap pelayannya sejenak kemudian mengambil alih tab tersebut. Ia berjalan menuju laptopnya sendiri dan memutuskan untuk bicara dengan ayahnya di layar yang lebih lebar tersebut. Remaja 14 tahun tersebut menghela nafas berkali-kali dan menyiapkan mentalnya untuk bicara dengan ayahnya. Percayalah.. ia sangat tidak siap untuk melihat wajah bengis ayahnya saat ini.

"Nde Abeojie…" Sapa Yunho akhirnya setelah ia membuka layar Laptopnya dan melihat wajah dingin ayahnya di sana.

"Ah.. Yunho-ya…" Sapa Dae Jun seraya melepaskan senjata api yang sedari tadi di pegangnya "Neo Wasseo? Kau sudah makan, Adeul?" tanyanya lagi dengan suara yang berbanding terbalik degan ekspresi bengisnya.

"Nde.." ucap yunho pendek. Dia muak dan sedang tidak ingin berbasa-basi saat ini.

"Ah… Abeoji punya kabar bagus untukmu… kau ingat Takada Yuu yang kau biarkan lolos, Nak?"

DEG….

Jemari Yunho bergetar hebat setelah mendengar Ayahnya menyebutkan satu nama yang diingatnya merupakan 'buruan' yang seharusnya ia bereskan tapi berakhir dengan dirinya yang melepas penghianat ayahnya tersebut karena tidak tega meskipun pria Jepang tersebut menyebabkan kerugian Jutaan Dollar bagi Ayahnya.

"Dia menyampaikan salam untukmu" Ucap Dae Jun dingin.

"A…Abeo…Abeoji…" Ucap Yunho terbata mencoba menjelaskan pada sang ayah bahwa Pria bernama Takada Yuu tersebut masih memiliki keluarga yang ditanggungnya.

"Kau berani membohongi Abeoji, Yunho-ya.. kau sadar apa akibat dari perbuatanmu?" Tanya Dae Jun lagi. Ia mengabaikan wajah pucat Yunho yang berkeringat dingin. Namun ia tidak peduli. Ia sedang mendidik Putra semata wayangnya saat ini. Remaja ini sudah berani membohonginya dan mencoba melindungi para penghianat yang seharusnya ia bunuh. Dia tidak butuh anak dengan hati nurani karena hati nurani hanya akan membuat putranya lemah dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Cha… Abeoji memaafkanmu kali ini karena kau masih belajar…. Tapi seorang Waka sepertimu tidak boleh melakukan kesalahan yang sama, Yun-ah. Abeoji bisa saja membunuhmu seperti Eommamu jika kau berniat menghianatiku. Kau mengerti Adeul?"

Ucapan sang ayah tidak membuatnya tenang sama sekali. Kata 'memaafkan' yang diucapkan Dae Jun bukanlah hal bagus bagi dirinya.

"Kau sudah menemukan apa yang Aboeji maksud di sekolah barumu?" Tanya Dae Jun.

"Animnida Abeoji… Eopsoyo.." Ucap Yunho cepat hampir panic karena pertanyaaan ayahnya.

Dae Jun menatap lekat-lekat putranya "Geure? Kau harus berusaha lebih keras lagi kalau begitu" ucapnya.

Yunho mengangguk cepat dan memberanikan diri menatap ayahnya.

"Jangan berpikir apapun, Yunho-ya… Kau harus ingat alasan kenapa Abeoji mengirimmu ke Korea. Sampai Abeoji tahu kau melanggar aturan, kau akan tahu akibatnya. Arraseo!?" Tanya Dae Jun tegas.

"Arrasumnida Abeoji" Yunho memilih untuk tak bertele-tele menjawab. Tidak boleh membantah sama sekali.

"Ah… Abeoji punya hadiah untukmu…"

Dalam sekejap layar yang tadinya menampilkan wajah Dae Jun berubah menjadi Slide Photo yang membuat mata musang Yunho terbelalak. Ia merasakan seluruh isi perutnya hampir keluar dan tangannya jauh lebih gemetar dari sebelumnya.

"Kau mengerti Adeul? Cha,… kau boleh beristirahat." Setelah berucap demikian sambungan terputus dan detik itu juga Yunho berlari ke kamar mandi memuntahkan seluruh makan malamnnya tadi. Dengan segera ia menggosok mulutnya dan membasuh wajahnya yang pucat pasi.

Kakinya yang gemetar semakin melemah dan dia tidak sanggup lagi menahan bobot tubuhnya. Tangan berkulit tan miliknya dengan cepat memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Ia telah membunuh pria itu..

Takada Yuu…

Abeojinya telah membuat Pria jepang tersebut meregang nyawa dengan kondisi paling mengenaskan yang bisa ia bayangkan. Kepala nyaris putus dengan bagian tubuh hampir tercecer di mana-mana. Dan mata yang tidak tertutup itu…

Yunho merasa mata dari tubuh tak berjiwa itu menatapnya.

Ini salahnya.

Setidaknya… Jika ia yang membunuh Takada, Mungkin kondisi tubuhnya masih manusiawi.. tapi Ayahnya yang Agung sudah menunjukkan padanya akibat dari rasa belas kasihannya pada pria tersebut.

Menyesal?

Jika waktu bisa diputar ulang. Yunho akan memilih menarik pelatuk pistol dan memecahkan kepala Takada saat pria tersebut mengemis ampun padanya dan bukan membiarkannya kabur dengan kaki patah terseret-seret. Yunho hanya tidak tega…. Tapi Abeojinya tahu cara memberikannya hukuman yang pantas.

Bahkan sangat mengetahuinya…..

* * *

><p>"Yunho-ya…"<p>

"…."

"Yun?"

"….."

"ASTAGA YUNHO KESURUPAN!"

Aiiiissshhh!

Lamunan Yunho langsung buyar saat suara cempreng nan berisik milik Jaejoong menggema seantero kelas. Teman sebangkunya tersebut telah berhasil untuk menarik perhatian seisi kelas pada mereka berdua.

"Hyung! Tidwhhak lwwuchhu!" bentak Changmin kurang ajar. Ia hanya kesal karena teriakan Hyungnya sudah berhasil membuat ia tersedak oleh roti isinya.

"Telan makananmu, Chwang!" Bentak Jaejoong agak Khawatir saat melihat Changmin terbatuk-batuk begitu.

PLAAAKK

"Ini salahmu!" Bentak Yunho sambil memukul telak bahu Jaejoong.

"Aiigoo! Aigooo!" Teriak Jaejoong heboh seperti tante-tante kagetan. Tangannya dengan cepat memegang daerah bahu yang tadi dipukul Yunho. Ia mendongak dengan tidak percaya. Sok kesakitan dan teraniya. "Kalian lihat? Alien ini sudah bisa memukul sekarang.. Aigooo! Akkhhh!" teriaknya berlebihan.

"Jangan berlebihan Jae… pukul saja dia lagi, yunho-ya" celetuk Geun Suk asal.

PLAAKKK!

"AAOOWWW! YUNHO!" Jaejoong menjerit heboh saat temannya tersebut benar-benar memukulnya lagi.

"Kau benar-benar cerewet! Kau mengganggu lamunanku" Yunho hampir terkekeh saat Jaejoong menjerit dan menggeliat sakit karena pukulannya. Dia hanya ingin melampiaskan streessnya saja pada temannya ini.

"YAAA!" Teriak Jaejoong kesal. Ia berbalik dan melotot pada Yunho.

PLAAAKK!

"Kau pikir tanganmu yang sebesar kaki beruang itu tidak sakit saat memukul, eoh?" Omel Jaejoong kesal setelah menggeplak bahu Yunho.

PPLLAAAKKK!

Pukulan kedua melayang pada bahu Yunho lagi membuat namja remaja tersebut terkekeh geli. Tidak sakit tentu saja karena dia bahkan sudah pernah tertimpa atap semen seberat dua kilo dan dirinya masih baik-baik saja.

"Kau tertawa? Apa yang kau tertawakan anak muda?" Bentak Jaejoong sambil menjambak rambut Yunho.

"YAaa! Jaejoong-ahh!" Protes Yunho karena merasa kepalanya perih.

"Wooohhoo! Suatu kemajuan kau bisa berteriak sekarang, Alienn!"

"YYAAA YAA YAA! JAE!" Geun Suk hendak menarik tubuh Jaejoong saat namja imut tersebut melihat ekspresi kesakitan Yunho yang tidak tanggung-tanggung. Tapi terhenti setelah Joo Woon menahan tubuhnya dan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat pertengkaran dua orang tersebut.

"Biarkan saja Sukie! Hahahaha….. Aku bisa gila" ucap Joo Woon sambil terbungkuk-bungkuk melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong malah saling jambak.

"AAAAA! YUNHOOO!LEPASKAN RAMBUTKU!"

Jaejoong berteriak heboh saat Yunho ternyata menjambak balik rambutnya.

"Annawa?YYAA! JAee!"

Akhirnya Yunho dan Jaejoong malah saling melilitkan bahu satu sama lain membuat seisi kelas heboh. Tae Hyun yang awalnya diam saja akhirnya tidak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat suasana kelas di jam kosong ini menjadi sangat ribut. Jujur saja, melihat perubahan sikap Yunho membuat kelas menjadi semakin heboh karena orang yang dikaguminya, yang tegar menjalani kehidupannya meskipun harus terseret berkali-kali oleh cobaan hidup, seorang Kim Jaejoong yang selalu membawa tawa bagi orang-orang sekitarnya akhirnya menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar membuatnya tertawa lepas.

"Berhenti menatap Hyungku, Tae!" Protes Changmin sambil merangkul leher Tae Hyun hingga tercekik "Kau bisa naksir nanti!" ucapnya tak nyambung. Namja Harry Potter tersebut tertawa geli dan membiarkan Changmin melakukan apapun yang ia mau.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hhhaaa…. Ini surga Yun-ah.." Desah Jaejoong saat merasakan angin berhembus membelai wajahnya yang lelah. Setelah mereka berhasil membuat bising seisi kelas akhirnya keduanya memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap sekolah dan menghabiskan waktu kosong mereka di sana.

"Kau butuh istirahat Jae" Ucap Yunho sambil menatap wajah pucat sahabatnya tersebut.

Jaejoong menoleh dan menatap Yunho kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Kau orang kedua yang mengatakan itu hari ini padaku." Ucapnya.

Yunho tahu bahwa pasti Eomma Jaejoong orang pertama yang mengatakan hal tersebut. Tapi dia serius. Wajah Jaejoong menjadi lebih putih daripada sebelumnya membuat ia menyimpulkan Jaejoong terlalu banyak bekerja.

"Kalau aku istirahat maka Eomma dan aku tidak akan bisa hidup, Yun… aku tidak bisa menyia-nyiakan waktuku untuk berdiam diri." Ucap Jaejoong dengan tatapan menerawang. "Ahh…. Lain kali aku akan membawamu menemui Eommaku… Eomma harus tahu sahabatku ini,, nee…. Kau harus merasa bangga karena kau orang pertama yang kuakui sebagai Sahabat, Yun"

"Wae?" Tanya Yunho langsung,

"Mwol?" Tanya Jaejoong balik seakan bingung dengan pertanyaan Yunho barusan,

"Kenapa kau mau menerimaku begitu saja? Kau punya banyak orang yang sayang dan peduli padamu. Ada Changmin, Geun Suk.. dan kupikir semua orang di kelas kita menyayangimu begitu saja. Kenapa kau menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu?" Tanya Yunho menenrangkan.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho lekat-lekat seolah-olah mencari tahu keseriusan dari pertanyaan Yunho tadi.

"Karena kita sama-sama kesepian?" jawab Jaejoong yang lebih seperti pertanyaan. Jawaban ragunya tersebut mendatangkan kerutan di dahi Yunho yang tidka mengerti maksud Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak terlalu mengerti apa itu persahabatan. Yang aku tahu mereka menyayangiku dan aku menyeyangi mereka. Hanya saja… aku masih merasa tidak seharusnya membagi semua hal tentangku pada mereka. Mereka juga tahu aku tidak terbuka pada mereka dan menyembunyikan banyak hal. Apa itu masih bisa disebut sebagai persahabatan Yun?"

Yunho terdiam. Mata musangnya berkedip beberapa kali untuk kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaejoong.

"Molla" jawabnya pendek. Ah.. jangan tanyakan tentang suatu hubungan padanya karena sesungguhnya ia tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Melihatmu berdiri di samping Kang Saem saat itu, entah kenapa aku seperti melihat diriku sendiri dalam sosok lain. Bedanya… sosok lain itu lebih memilih membangun dinding tinggi hingga tidak ada satu orangpun yang boleh mengusiknya. Bertingkah sok kuat dan tidak butuh siapapun. Tapi matamu mengatakan kau butuh bantuan… "

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya pada Jaejoong yang ternyata sedang menatapnya juga.

"Kau tidak mungkin kesepian, Jae… ka…"

"Aku kesepian, Yun… sangat" lirih Jaejoong dengan suara hampir tercekat. Mata bulatnya tak berkedip tapi Yunho dapat melihat betapa miris tatapan tersebut.

"Appaku meninggal karena tabrak lari. Tapi sehari setelah kematiannya, statusnya yang awalnya sebagai korban berubah menjadi tersangka, tidak cukup dengan itu fitnah menyebar mengatakan bahwa Appaku adalah pembunuh bayaran hingga kami dikucilkan. Eommaku lumpuh permanen karena kecelakaan itu tapi justru kamilah yang harus membayar ganti rugi. Semua asset keluargaku habis hanya untuk memenuhi tuntutan orang lain atas kerugian mereka karena kami disaat kami bahkan tidak melakukan apapun. Nan,,,," Jaejoong terseyum miris pada Yunho kemudian terkekeh kecil "Aku menyedihkan bukan? Dan melihat matamu yang seperti itu,, aku bertanya-tanya kehidupan macam apa yang kau alami di luar sana hingga kau seperti ini. Apakah jauh lebih buruk dariku,, jika iya.. aku akan bangga karena bisa bertahan dengan cara seperti ini. Eottte?"

Yunho terdiam. Mendengar cerita seperti itu membuatnya hampir saja membiarkan matanya panas. Tapi tidak, dia tidak bisa membuat matanya berkaca-kaca meskipun sangat ingin. Dia sudah lupa bagaimana caranya menangis. Jaejoong saja yang seharusnya menangis justru malah tersenyum. Lalu buat apa dirinya mengalirkan liquid bening tersebut, eoh? Ani… dia tidak tahu caranya.

"Ahhhh….. akhirnya aku menceritakannya juga pada seseorang… ternyata melegakan juga setelah memberitahumu… ck…" Jaejoong terkekeh pendek. Ia meregangkan tangannya sambil menatap jauh ke depan.

Yunho mneghela napas pendek kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kemanapun. Pertanyaan yang sama berputar di kepalanya. Kehidupan macam apa yang ia alami di luar sana hingga ia seperti ini? Apakah sangat Nampak dengan jelas bahwa dirinya kesepian? Benarkah?

"Ah…. Yunho-ya… mari kita buat janji" ucap Jaejoong tiba-tiba dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Kelewat ceria sebenarnya hingga membuat Yunho ngeri sendiri mleihatnya.

"Berjanjilah kalau kita akan lulus bersama, eoh… aku akan berusaha keras untuk menyelesaikan sekolahku. Kau juga harus berjanji padaku." Ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"Kau bicara seolah-olah aku tidak akan menyelesaikan sekolahku saja…" jawab Yunho acuh,

"Tampangmu mengatakan padaku bahwa kau tidak suka belajar, jangan-jangan sebelum lulus kau sudah pergi duluan.. YAA! Menjadi orang sukses tanpa ijazah sangat susah di Korea, Neo Arra.. setidaknya kau punya ijazah SMP untuk bekerja di sebuah perusahaan. Lagipula ka….Chamkan!" Heboh Jaejoong. Sifat cerewetnya kambuh lagi. Ia berbalik dan langsung mencengkram kedua bahu Yunho. Matanya menatap Yunho dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Aku lupa bertanya padamu. Apakah kau orang kaya? Kalau kau orang kaya maka kau tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk bekerja. Dan mungkin kau bisa menjadi artis dengan wajah tampanmu itu. Ah.. Eottoke? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu… aku akan kehilangan temanku bahkan sebelum ulang tahunku. Ap.."

Cheeepp….

Yunho menjepit kedua bibir cerewet Jaejoong dengan jemarinya "Mahluk cerewet sepertimu memang perlu dibungkam. Kenapa kau selalu saja tidak bawa rem utuk mulutmu itu eoh. Dengar… aku bukan orang kaya, Appaku lah yang kaya. Dan aku tidak berencana untuk menjadi artis dengan wajah tampanku ini. Kau bahkan mengatakan aku seperti alien. Dan….. berhenti bicara hal-hal negative seperti tadi.'"

"emmm…..sshhhmm…rmmnggsshh…." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Mwol?"

PLAAKK…

Jaejoong memukul lengan Yunho hingga jemari yang tadi menjepit bibirnya lepas.

"Begitu caramu bicara pada temanmu eoh? Seharusnya kau mengatakan.. Uri Yaksoke haja…. Mari kita lulus bersama-sama. Itu akan jauh lebih mneghiburku daripada berita kau tidak berencana menjadi artis. Guere… wajahmu memang seperti alien. Nanti kalau kau dikeramaain jutaan orang sekalipun akau akan tetap bisa mengenali wajah kecilmu itu. Dan kau tahu… badanmu itu terlampau besar untuk remaja seperti kita. Ah… dan gigi ginsulmu itu… aku gemas sampai ingin mencabutnya tanpa ampun… "

"Kau mulai lagi" ucap Yunho pendek menyadari Jaejoong tidak akan berhenti bicara.

"HOOlkkk… Lihat caramu menatapku… mata kecilmu itu…"

"Geumanhae Jae.."

"Andwe. Kau harus mendengarku. Nan neu…..hhmmffffttt"

Yunho membungkam mulut Jaejoong dengan tangannya kemudian menatap Jaejoong lekat-lekat "Ibumu ngidam apa sampai kau secerewet ini eoh? Baiklah.. mari kita berjanji untuk sama-sama lulus … kau puas.."Ucap Yunho sambil melepas bekapannya. Ia hampir saja melihat mata bulat jaejoong yang berair karena tidak bisa bernapas.

"Awas kalau kau ingkar janji." Jawab Jaejoong pendek.

Yunho menatap garang pada Jaejoong "Lihat! Ketika aku memenuhi apa yang kau mau kau selalu saja begini. Berhenti menatapku seolah-olah aku akan ingkar janji"

"Karena kau sering membohongiku"

"Eonje?" tantang Yunho.

"Ahhkk… jangan menyuruhku untuk mendaftarkar kebohongan macam apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku.. "

"Aku bahkan baru mengenalmu"

"Na ah… Muncul lagi sikap menyebalkanmu itu"

"Jae, jangan mulai"

"Mwol? Mwol? Kemari kau… perdebatan ini bisa berlangsung berhari-hari" Jaejoong berdiri murka di depan Yunho sambil memasang kuda-kuda yang membuat Yunho tertawa keras. Kuda-kuda macam apa itu? Sebagai orang yang meguasai Taekwondo tentu saja Yunho sangat paham kalau dengan kuda-kuda payah seperti itu Jaejoong akan langsung jatuh dengan satu kali sepakan.

"Kau tertawa? Kau menertawakanku? HHYYAAA!" Teriak Jaejoong heboh sendiri sambil menyerang Yunho membuat Yunho yang masih tertawa malah balik memekik karena badannya ditindih oleh Jaejoong. Yang benar saja. Tubuh mereka hampir sama berat dan tingginya. Kau pikir dia tidak akan sesak kalau ditindih seperti ini eoh?

"YYAAA!" Teriak Jaejoong saat Yunho memelintir tangannya.

"AAKKHH! Kau menjambakku lagi!" Teriak Yunho.

Jaejoong terkekeh "Menyebalkan sekali kau! Aku membencimu!" teriaknya nyaring. Tapi sedetik kemudian namja berkulit pucat tersebut menggeleng cepat "Ani… aku berbohong" ralat Jaejoong secepat kilat.

Yunho tak mampu menahan tawanya lagi. Ia tertawa keras dan membiarkan saja Jaejoong menghajar badannya tanpa ampun. Ini… adalah apa yang dilakukan oleh sepasang sahabat bukan?

* * *

><p>"Hyung… sebaiknya kau pulang saja" Changmin hampir saja menyeret Jaejoong dari Pantry kalau saja namja bermata bulat tersebut tidak berpegangan kuat pada meja sedari tadi.<p>

"Kenapa kau masih di sini eoh? Pulang sana" usir Jaejoong. Matanya sudah tinggal lima waat tapi ia enggan beranjak dari tempatnya saat ini.

"Aku benar-benar akan menyuruh Lee Ahjussi untuk memecatmu" ancam Changmin.

"Ya… apa-apan ancaman kuno itu? Lee Ahjusshi terlalu menyayangiku untuk memecatku. Aku paling rajin di sini" ucap Jaejoong melantur.

Ia baru saja memejamkan matanya namun malah kembali terbuka saat melihat tangan Changmin hampir saja menyentuh keningnya.

PLAAKK

"Jangan menyentuhku, Saeng!" seru Jaejoong sangat tiba-tiba. Nafasnya memburu cepat membuat Changmin yakin Hyungnya sangat tidak baik-baik saja.

"Kau harus pulang. Kajja… aku akan mengantarmu. Nanti aku akan bicara dengan Lee Ahjussi sehingga kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan gajimu, eoh"

"Ini bukan masalah gaji, Changmin-ah" Ucap Jaejoong pelan. Matanya sudah sangat sayu dan dia merasa tidak akan bisa bicara lagi jika Changmin masih memaksanya juga. Tapi dia harus meyakinkan adiknya ini bahwa dia tidak apa-apa. "Café sedang ramai skarang. Aku merasa tidak enak kalau harus pulang sementara semua orang sangat sibuk di sini. Ini tanggung jawabku, Saeng. Percayalah sedikit pada Hyung eoh? Aku hanya butuh sedikit istirahat."

Changmin terdiam. Ia menatap Jaejoong lekat-lekat dan menggertakkkan giginya kesal.

"Aku selalu mempercayaimu" ucapnya "Kau yang tidak mempercayaiku Hyung.. berhenti bertingkah sok kuat di depanku. Aku benci melihatmu seperti ini… "

Changmin menyambar tasnya kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan hyungnya. Ia bisa mendengar suara lemah Jaejoong yang memanggilnya berkali-kali tapi ia mengabaikannya. Biar saja.. ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara bersikap saat rasa khawatir sudah bertumpuk dikepalanya. Kadang, rasa penyesalan muncul dalam benaknya saat ia mengingat dirinyalah yang merecomendasikan Jaejoong untuk bekerja di Café keluarganya tersebut. Seharusnya ia tidak melakukannya karena ia sudah membuat Jaejoong menambah satu lagi pekerjaan yang akan membunuhnya pelan-pelan. Damn! Jajoong bahkan masih 14 tahun. Seharusnya ia tidak bekerja terlalu keras seperti itu bukan? Seharusnya mereka bersenang-senang.

**Tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya …**

Langkah Changmin terhenti mendadak ketika kalimat itu melintas di kepalanya.

Bagaimana mungkin Jaejoong akan bersenang-senang saat Eommanya lumpuh permanen dan dialah satu-satunya orang yang harus menanggung penderitaan keluarganya? bagimana mugkin remaja itu akan tertawa dan bertingkah semuanya baik-baik saja saat Appanya meninggal dunia sementara masyarakat menyukilkan dirinya yang tidak tahu apa-apa?

"Eottoke, Hyung?" lirihnya dengan tatapan kosong.

Apa yang bisa dilakukannya eoh?

Jaejoong terlalu keras kepala untuk mendengarkannya dan dia merasa tidak berguna sama sekali. Sosok yang ia panggil Hyung tersebut tidak ingin dikasihani meskipun ia tidak berniat mengasihani hyungnya. Ia hanya ingin berguna sebagai adik. Tidak bisakah dirinya membalas kasih sayang Jaejoong sebagai sesama saudara eoh?

"Aku ingin kau mendengarku sekali saja… Aku… adalah adikmu bukan? Kau sendiri yang bilang begitu…" lirihnya lagi. Changmin mengepalkan tangannya. Kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Dan…. Remaja tersebut melangkah membelah jalanan Seoul dengan aura tidak bersahabat sama sekali.

* * *

><p>"Anda membutuhkan sesuatu, Tuan Muda?" Tanya Dong woon saat melihat Yunho turun tangga. Tuan mudanya tersebut masih menggunakan baju latihan menembaknya sehingga ia berpikir tuan mudanya mungkin saja menghentikan latihanyya karena membutuhkan sesuatu bukan?<p>

"Ahjussi… aku akan pergi sebentar. Ahjussi tidak perlu mengantarku" Ucap Yunho sambil melepaskan seragam menembaknya yang langsung diambil oleh Dong Woon.

"Mob.."

"Aniya" potong yunho cepat "Aku tidak akan menggunakan mobil"

Yunho melangkah cepat setelah menyambar mantelnya. Entah kenapa ia hanya ingin pergi saat ini. Muak rasanya sedari pulang sekolah hanya memegang senjata tajam.

10 menit kemudian..

Entah kenapa kakinya malah berakhir di sini.

Mata musangnya tak lepas dari tubuh yang sedari tadi membungkuk mengisi bensin untuk pelanggan yang datang. Setelah selesai, sosok itu akan melangkah sempoyongan sambil sesekali memegang benda benda di depannya untuk bersandar.

"Keras kepala" lirih Yunho lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Kaki panjangnya melangkah cepat menghampiri teman satu-satunya tersebut dan langsung menyambar bahu Jaejoong yang kini bernapas susah payah.

Jaejoong yang kaget karena bahunya disambar sedemikian rupa, ia hampir saja berteriak keras. Tapi saat sadar Yunholah pelakunya ia malah tersenyum tipis.

"Neo Wasseo?" Tanyanya pelan "Kenapa kau bisa di sini eoh? Mau isi bensin?" ucap Jaejoong hampir tidak terdengar.

"KAjja.. aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Kau benar-benar butuh istirahat" ucap yunho sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong. Sayangnya mahluk keras kepala nan cerewet tersebut bergeming dan menarik kembali tangannya dari genggaman Yunho.

"Shiftku belum selesai.. kau pulanglah eoh"

"Jae.."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh.. berhentilah menghakwatirkanku"

Yunho terdiam. Mata musangnya menatap lekat-lekat pada Jaejoong yang balik menatapnya.

_Apa yang kau lakukan pada tubuhmu,?_

Tangan Yunho bergerak menyentuh kening Jaejoong.

"kau demam" ucapnya.

"Arra… tapi demam ringan seperti ini tidak akan cukup untuk membuatku tumbang. Jinjja Gwaenchana." Keukeh Jaejoong masih mencoba meyakinkan Yunho.

"Ini yang kau bilang baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yunho.

"Nde?" bingung Jaejoong.

Tangan Yunho bergerak lagi mengusap sesuatu di bawah hidungnya hingga membuat Jaejoong berjengit heran.

"Kau begitu sakit hingga tidak sadar hidungmu mimisan?"

Jaejoong terkesiap. Tangan pucatnya langsug bergerak cepat mengusap Liquid kental yang ia tidak sadari sejak kapan mengalir melalui lubang hidungnya.

"Pulang" Ucap Yunho tanpa bantahan dan langsung menyeret Jaejoong hendak pergi.

"Yun.. Nan gwaenchana….ak"

"TIDAK BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI BERPURA-PURA?!"

DEG…

Jaejoong membeku mendegar suara bentakan Yunho yang sangat tidak pelan sama sekali. Wajah temannya tersebut sudah merah padam menahan amarah hingga membuat ia tidak berani bersuara sepatah katapun.

Yunho tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi langsung kembali menyeret tangan Jaejoong meninggalkan POM bensin tersebut.

"Eommaku…" lirih Jaejoong "tolong jangan sampai Eommaku tahu.."

"Arra.." Jawab Yunho "Aku tidak akan membiarkan Eommamu tahu. Jadi kau cukup diam dan menurut padaku"

Dengan ucapan final dari Yunho, Jaejoong tidak membantah lagi. Ia biarkan saja Yunho menyeret tubuhnya sementara ia merasakan tubuhnya sudah melayang-layang karena demam.

Akhh… mungkin sedari tadi dia pulang saja…

* * *

><p><strong>::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<strong>

**TuBer Culosis Saudara-Saudara**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Akkhhhiiiiii…..

Ck… ini gimana Chap ini? Ana ngerasa ada yang salah.. tapi apa ya? Ada yang bisa ngasi tau?

Ah… Mianhae karena Updatenya laaammaa banggeeett…. Dua bulan kalau gak salah… ini karenaaa… An libur panjang sementara An gak punya alat buat negenet di rumah. Maklum, selama ini selalu memanfaatkan Wifi kampus untuk berjelajah. An piker bakal tetepa dapat pinjem modem karena di rumah.. ee ternyata gak ada juga.. Soo… Jeongmal Mianhae.. tapi sekarang sudah nggak ada ni….

Akhir kataa…

Anyyeeooonggg… chingudeul….

Suka? tidak suka? silahkan berpendapat


	4. Chapter 4 Is it?

"Hatchiiii…"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Jaejoong bersin dan mengernyit saat mengusap ingusnya yang meler. Ohh.. lengkap sudah hari ini. Ia demam, sakit kepala, dan sekarang dirinya flu. Kalau sudah seperti ini bagimana dia akan bicara pada Eommanya dan bertingkah dirinya tidak apa-apa eoh?

"Seharusnya tadi aku seret kau ke rumah sakit saja. Ck…. Merepotkan" omel Yunho tak tanggung-tanggung. Ia membenarkan rangkulannya pada tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah hampir merosot jatuh karena tidak sanggup berdiri. Ia sempat ingin menggendong sahabatnya tersebut tapi Jaejoong dengan kekuatan kucingnya malah mencakar-cakar dirinya dan menendangnya dengan arah tak jelas karena matanya buram gara-gara demam. Alhasil, ia menyeret tubuh Jaejoong dengan pelan karena jelas Jaejoong tidak bisa berjalan dengan cepat.

"Liftnya Yun….." ucap Jaejoong pelan.

Yunho menatap lift yag sangat tidak berkelas di depannya. Berkarat dan sangat kumal. Mata musangnya memicing tajam dan hampir saja membawa kabur tubuh Jaejoong agar tidak perlu menaiki Lift bobrok di apartemen susun ini.

"Wae?" Tanya Jaejoong saat Yunho tidak kunjung memencet tombol di samping tubuhnya.

"Eopso… " jawab yunho pendek dan langsung memencet tombol untuk membuka lift di depannya. Keningnya mengernyit tak suka saat melihat dalam benda besi tersebut. Dalam hati dia bersumpah akan mengganti lift ini meskipun apartement ini bukan miliknya sekalipun.

Jaejoong dengan susah payah menekan tombol lantai 3 tempat tiggalnya. Dia agak bersyukur apartemen kumuh ini masih memiliki lift karena ia dan ibunya tentu saja sangat terbantu. Meskipun lift ini jauh dari kata lift yang layak pakai sekalipun.

Hanya beberapa detik setelahnya, mereka sampai di lantai tiga dan Yunho kembali memapah tubuh Jaejoong. Kamar Jaejoong yang terletak paling pojok membuat ia jadi bertanya-tanya apa benar ada manusia yag sudi tinggal di tempat kumuh ini. Ah.. ada. Dan itu adalah sahabatnya yang terhormat.

"Yun… " Ucap Jaejoong lirih. Ia menarik tangannya agar tidak dipapah lagi. Ditepuknya pipinya yang pucat beberapa kali kemudian tersenyum bodoh. Yunho menatap Jaejoong lekat. Ah… sedang berakting baik-baik saja agar eommanya tidak tahu dirinya sakit eoh?

"Eomma aku pulaanggg…." Teriak Jaejoong dengan suara serak. Entah dari mana dia mendapat kekuatan untuk berteriak seperti itu saat berjalan saja dirinya masih harus dipapah.

Melihat pintu sudah terbuka, Yunho mengikuti langkah Jaejoong untuk masuk.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru apartemen sederhana tersebut. Hanya ada satu ruangan yang luasnya bahkan tidak sampai seluas kamar mandinya. Namun antara ruang tidur, ruang tamu dan kamar tidur hanya dibatasi kardus dan entah apa namanya yang membuat Yunho miris sendiri.

"Kau sudah pulang, Jae…" sebuah suara lembut terdengar dan seorang yeoja paruh baya yang masih sangat cantik duduk di depan meja makan mungil sambil memegang benang sulam di tangannya.

"Yunho-ya…. Kajja…" Jaejoong mengajak Yunho untuk memasuki kediamannya yang kecil tersebut. "Eomma… aku membawa temanku" ucap Jaejoong.

"Geure…. Ah.. kau pasti Yunho yag sering diceritakan Jaejoongie .. Kalian sudah makan Adeul? Eomma tidak menyangka kau pulang cepat nak…" ucap Soo Eun agak kaget dengan kehadiran putranya di saat jam dinding baru menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam.

"ahh… aku izin, Eomma…" ucap Jaejoong berharap eommanya tidak akan banyak bertanya. Kepalanya mulai bedenyut sakit dan dia dengan cepat duduk bersandar pada dinding di samping eommanya.

Soo Eun menatap Jaejoong lekat-lekat. Ia tahu putranya sedang tidak sehat tapi mati-matian menyembunyikan dirinya seperti itu maka dia mengerti keinginan putranya.

"Guere. Biar eomma hangatkan makan malammu.."

"Aniyo… eomma istirahat saja " teriak Jaejoong saat melihat sang eomma menyeret diri untuk ke dapur.

"Biar aku Eomma… Yunho juga belum makan… ck… eomma jangan menyusahkan diri seperti itu"

Jaejoong baru saja akan bangun saat Soo Eun menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan bertatapan dengan Putranya.

"Istirahat nak…. Kau membutuhkannya" ucapnya lembut.

Hening…

JAejoong akhirnya mengalah.

Ia tahu dia tidak akan bisa menipu ibunya. Akhirnya dia hanya melihat ibunya yang menyeret kakinya untuk menuju dapur.

"Ahjumma… biar ak…"

"Gwaenchana…" Tolak Soo Eun saat Yunho menawarkan diri.

Yunho meringis saat melihat Soo Eun dengan sangat susah payah menyeret kaki lumpuhnya. Ah…. Mungkin ini yang menyebabkan Jaejoong serba khawatir terhadap ibunya.

Mata musang Yunho beralih pada Jaejoong.

DEG….

_Mata itu…. Kumohon jangan pernah memunculkan tatapan seperti itu…_

"Kau harus menginap, Yun… sudah terlalu malam kalau pulang.. Eomma suka kalau banyak teman Joongie di sini…" Soo Eun tersenyum lembut dan menatap Yunho "Ah… jagan memanggilku Ahjuma ne. semua teman Joongie adalah anak Eomma juga.."

"Nde Eom…. Eom-ma…" eja Yunho. Ia meringis medengar suaranya sendiri. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak memanggil siapapun dengan sebutan seperti itu hingga ketika ia mengucapkannya kembali, lidahnya menjadi terasa asing.

Yunho mendekat ke arah Jaejoong dan duduk di samping temannya yang sudah hampir kehilangan kesadarannya tersebut. Diam-diam tangan Yunho merangkul bahu Jaejoong agar tubuh temannya tersebut bersandar padanya. Panas tubuh Jaejoong karena demam menyebar dengan cepat dikulit Yunho membuat namja remaja tersebut makin khawatir dan benar-benar akan minta izin membawa Jaejoong ke rumah sakit saat ini juga.

"…paa…."

Suara lirih Jaejoong membuat Yunho berjengit. Ia menatap Jaejoong yang ternyata sudah memejamkan mata dengan keringat mengaliri wajah pucatnya.

"Jae? Gwaenchana? " Tanyanya khawatir.

"ppaa…. Appa.."

Bisikan itu membuat Yunho miris.

_Kau merindukan Appamu? Seharusnya kau lebih sering melampiaskan perasaanmu.._

Tangan Yunho menyeka keringat tersebut membuat Jaejoong yang tadinya memejamkan mata kembali membuka matanya dan menatap Yuho dengan pandangan linglung.

"kau pingsan?" Tanya Yunho pelan agar Soo Eun tak mendengar suaranya.

"Mian.." ucap Jaejoong.

Yunho tak menjawab. Ia juga tidak mengerti untuk apa Jaejoong meminta maaf padanya. Apakah dia minta maaf karena dirinya pingsan saat berusaha tidak membuat Eommanya tidak khawatir seperti itu?

"Makanannya sudah siap Adeul…" ucap Soo Eun sambil membuka penutup panci yang digunakannya untuk menghangatkan makanan tadi.

Yunho segera menghampiri Soo Eun. Jangan sampai yeoja paruh baya tersebut memaksakan diri menyeret panci sat kakinya bahkan tidak bisa melangkah sedikitpun.

"Biar aku Eomma.." Ucap Yunho sambil mengangkat panci terebut kemudian meletakkannya di meja makan kecil di dekat Jaejoong.

Soo Eun dengan susah payah menghampiri Jaejoong dan menggenggam tangan putranya yang setenag sadar. Air matanya hampir saja jatuh melihat kondisi putranya yang masih tersenyum kecil padanya. Miris. Tangan kurusnya menghapus keringat Jaejoong dengan pelan.

"Gwaenchana eomma… aku hanya butuh tidur" ucap Jaejoong pelan hampir saja tidak terdengar. "Aku tidak sakit.. sungguh.."

Soo Eun mengangguk "Arra… Eomma tidak bilang kau sakit Adeul" ucapnya tercekat. Justru semakin Jaejoong bicara seperti itu sudah membuktikan bahwa Jaejoong sangat sakit saat ini.

"Eomma akan menyuapimu, eoh…" ucap Soo Eun dengan mata merah menahan air matanya.

"Ngg…ani… ak…. Se… ri.." lirih Jaejoong tidak jelas.

Kepalanya sakit luar biasa saat ini dan dia tidak tahu dirinya bicara apa. Dia juga tidak bisa mendengar suara disekitarnya. Hanya tiga detik setelahnya, Jaejoong memejamkan mata dan bernafas pelan menandakan ia kehilangan kesadaranyya. Antara tidur atau pingsan tak ada yang tahu.

Yunho baru saja akan buka mulut untuk membawa Jaejoong ke rumah sakit saat suara tangis tertahan terdengar di telinganya. Mata musangnya menatap Soo Eun yang menangis tertahan sambil menyiapkan nasi untuk mereka.

"Eom…"

"Jjaa… makanlah Adeul" ucap Soo Eun smabil menyodorkan nasi pada Yunho.

"Hanya ini yang Eomma punya.. Joongie tidak bisa menemanimu makan.. tak apa bukan?" Tanya Soo Eun.

Yunho menggeleng "Aku akan membawa Jaejoong ke rumah sakit, Eomma" ucapnya.

"Joongie tidak suka rumah sakit. Dia tidak akan sudi jika dibawa ke tempat ayahnya meninggal, Adeul. Tak apa… " Soo Eun tersenyum.

Akan tetapi, senyum tersebut sangat menyakitkan bagi Yunho. Kenapa? Karena bibir itu mengembang diiringi liquid bening hingga wajah seorang yeoja yang ia panggil Eomma basah dan terlihat begitu miris.

_Kehidupan macam apa ini…_

_Kau tidak seharusnya hidup seperti ini, Jae…_

_Aku…._

_Tidak terima…_

_Sama sekali…_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**-Kesepian adalah Kesedihan yang Tak Teratasi dengan sendirinya-**

**Anjani's Present:**

**The Bond of The Faith**

**Disc: Belong's to Themself's But This fic belong's to me**

**Warn: MOHON DIPERHATIKAN**

**Ini bukanlah kisah cinta-cintaan antara pasangan yaoi seperti fic-fic An sebelumnya. Ini pure kisah Friendship dengan YunJae sebagai main chara. Jadi untuk yang berharap ada adegan Yunjae Nc-nc an, romantic-romantis san… silahkan STEP-BACK! An sudah kasih Warning ya… yang mau lanjut baca… Monggo… dan ini di Rating M bukan karena NC sodara-sodara… tapi karena adegan-adegan yang tidak layak dibaca untuk anak-anak usia ke bawah… sekali lagi… ini MURNI FRIENDSHIP. Sebelum anda BASH saya silahkan klik ICON X!**

**Terakhir kata:**

**Happy reading~**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dae Jun menatap lekat berkas yang ada di mejanya. Mata tajamnya melirik foto ditangannya sekilas. Tadi Koyabunnya membawakan informasi yang ia inginkan sejak seminggu yang lalu. Sebagai seorang Oyabun, ia tidak mampu merasaka apa-apa saat ini.

"Kau punya putra, eoh? Hebat sekali bisa bersembunyi seperti itu" ucapnya dengan senyum sinis. Ia tidak tahu siapa yang terlibat dalam menyembunyikan identitas dari penghianat yang berhasil membuat dirinya murka selama bertahun-tahun. Seharusnya satu keluarga penghianat itu sudah lenyap bersama dengan kecelakaan yang direkayasanya. Namun ternyata dua orang sisa dari si penghianat tersebut masih hidup dan menjalani kehidupan normal di luar sana.

"Jung Hyun-ah…. Seharusnya kau tidak melakukannya.. mereka akan menanggung akibat dari perbuatanmu… jangan menyalahkanku sahabatku.. aku melakukannya agar aku memafkanmu dan jiwamu tenang di alam sana…"

Seringai mengerikan tersebut kembali mengembang saat matanya menatap lekat pada foto namja remaja yang tengah mengayuh sepedanya sambil membawa kotak susu dan seorang yeoja lumpuh yang berada dalam gendongan namja remaja tadi.

Ini baru saja dimulai,,

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;

"Jae eodiga?" pertanyaan monotone yang untuk ke sepuluh kalinya ditanyakan pagi ini dialamatkan kepada Changmin yang masih tenggelam dalam sarapannya. Mata bulatnya menatap Geun Suk yang bertaya tadi.

"Dia sakit kah?"

Ah lihat…

Dia tidak perlu menjawab sama sekali karena setiap kali dirinya hendak menjawab, orang-orang yang bertanya padanya pasti sudah langusng menjawab sendiri meskipun dengan nada Tanya. Mereka seoalah-olah tahu bahwa satu-satunya alasan Jaejoong tidak masuk sekolah adalah karena namja bermata does tersebut terkapar sakit.

"Aniya.. Jae Hyung ingin berlibur..." jawab Changmin. Lagi. kemudian kembali menyantap sarapannya.

Geun Suk mengangguk mengerti kemudian memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Chagmin yang mustahil meladeninya jika dirinya sedang sibuk dengan makanannya tersebut.

Yunho yang sedang mendnegar music secara diam-diam melirik bangku di sampingnya. Ada yang terasa berbeda saat teman sebangkunya tidak ada di sini. Ada yang hilang. Dan entah kenapa hal itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"HYUNG!"

Yunho tesentak saat seseorang menjerit di sampingnya. Mata musangnya menatap Changmin yang belepotan oleh saus dan menatapnya garang.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku hyung, eoh?" Tanya Yunho heran sendiri.

"Wae? Semua orang di kelas ini adalah hyungku. Aku bungsu di sini. Aku masih dua belas tahun" ucapnya tak nyambung.

Yunho mengernyit heran. Ia tahu itu. Tapi untuk apa dia memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan hyung juga? Setahunya hanya Jaejoonglah satu-satunya orang yang dipanggil hyung oleh mahkluk tinggi di depannya ini.

"Jaejoong hyung pasti sakit aniya? Tadi malam aku melihat kalian pulang bersama " bisik Cngmin pelan takut terdengar oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

"Eoh" jawab Yunho pendek. Ia kembali hendak mesang headsetnya saat Changmin mencekal tangannya.

"Dia baik-baik saja kan, hyung? Orang keras kepala seperti Jae Hyung tidak akan sudi di bawa ke rumah sakit. Tolong katakan padaku bahwa Jae hyung baik-baik saja"

Yunho terdiam. Sejenak ia ingin menyuruh Changmin untuk tidak mengganggunya namun ia tetap saja tidak tega saat melihat wajh kekanak-kanakan tersebut begitu mengharapkan jawaban darinya.

"Jae hyung akan marah kalau aku menjenguknya. Itulah sebabnya aku bertanya padamu, Yunho hyung. Kemarin aku tahu dia agak demam."

"Ah.." ucap Yunho pelan "Dia baik-baik saja. Hanya kelelahan" jawab Yunho akhirnya dengan harapan Changmin cukup puas dengan jawabannya tersebut. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan Jaejoong sempat pingsan bukan? Seisi kelas akan heboh nanti jika mengingat betapa peduli mereka pada mahkhluk cerewet tersebut.

"Benarkah?" Changmin menghela nafas lega "Syukurlah"

"Igo" Yunho menyodorkan saputangan pada Changmin yang kini kebingungan.

"Mwoya?" Tanyanya lucu.

"Bersihkan mulutmu. Kenapa kau makan seperti anak kecil, eoh?" Tanya Yunho sambil meletakkan sapu tangan tersebut ke tangan Changmin. Namja tiang listrik tersebut terkekeh pelan kemudian buru-buru mengusap pinggir bibirnya hingga kain putih polos tersebut menjadi agak kotor.

"Ternyata kau peduli juga hyung.. hehe" kekehnya. "Chaa.. kukembalikan" ucap Chagmin sambil meletakkan sapu tangan tersebut kemudian pergi begitu saja. Benar-benar anak kecil yang tidak bisa membaca suasana. Yunho mengernyit melihat sapu tanganya yang kotor. Tidak bisakah Changmin mencucinya dulu? Tapi sudahlah…

Yunho memutuskan untuk kembali mendengar music melalaui headphonenya.

Sepi sekali…

Padahal teman-temannya sedang berteriak-teriak heboh sambil membicarakan entah apa membuat kelasnya bak pasar.

Trit…tit…

Getaran handphoenya mengalihkan perhatian Yunho. Ia menatap benda berlayar datar tersebut saat mengetahui ada pesan masuk dari pelayannya.

Hanya dua detik setelahnya, rahang namja remaja tersebut mengeras kemudian menyambar tasnya untuk pergi. Ia mengabaikan panggilan teman-temannya.

Kenapa….

Apa yang kau cari….

Untuk apa kau kemari…

Abeoji….

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

Suara tetesan air memecah keheningan apartement mungil itu. Baskom berisi air dingin dengan handuk putih yang baru saja diperas berada dalam genggaman yeoja paruh baya tersebut. Sedetik setelahnya handuk tersebut berpindah tempat pada kening namja remaja yang kini berkeringat dingin dan mengigau tak jelas memanggil Appanya hingga membuat hati Eommanya teriris perih.

"Adeul…" ucapnya lirih hampir menangis melihat putranya seperti ini. Namun ia tidak mungkin membiarkan putra satu-satunya mendengar suara tangisnya. Bagaimana jika putranya bangun dan melihat wajahnya basah eoh? Jaejoong akan mengira dirinyalah yang menyebabkan air bening tersebut jatuh dari kedua matanya meskipun ia menangis karena merasa tak berguna gara-gara kaki lumpuhnya.

"Ngg… mma…"

Soo Eun tersentak kecil saat mendengar Jaejoong memanggil namanya. Mata bulat tersebut masih terpejam erat. Tangan kurusnya menggenggam tangan Jaejoong erat dan satunya membelai wajah pucat putranya.

"Wae adeul?" Tanya Soo Eun lembut.

Sekejap kemudian mata Jaejoong terbuka dan tepat berpadangan dengan mata indah Eommanya. Jaejoong mengerang pelan saat ia merasakan betapa berat kepalanya. Namun ia bersikeras membuka matanya dan melihat sang Eomma yang tersenyum.

"aku di mana Eomma?" tanyanya ling lung. Dia berharap kata 'rumah sakit' tidak akan keluar dari bibir Eommanya.

"Kau di rumah Adeul.. cha.. kau mau makan eoh? Dari semalam kau belum makan, Nak" ucap Soo Eun lembut.

Tak ingin membuat ibunya lebih cemas, Jaejoong mengangguk cepat kemudian memaksakan diri untuk bangun dari tempatnya berbaring. Ia tidak sudah sejak berapa lama dirinya tertidur sehingga ia merasa punggungnya agak sakit saat ini.

"Chaa…" Soo Eun menyodorkan sesendok bubur yang langsung dilahap oleh Jaejoong tanpa banyak tanya.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Soo Eun.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan meskipun tindakannya membuat kepalanya semakin pusing.

Seperti balita ia dengan patuh membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan Soo Eun kemudian tersenyum manis pada Soo Eun.

"Cepatlah sehat Adeul.. dan jangan sakit lagi, eoh" tangan Soo Eun mengelus kepala Jaejoong lembut.

Mata bulat itu mengerjap pelan melihat Eommanya yang masih tersenyum. Jujur saja, ia tidak bisa melihat eommanya dengan jelas saat ini karena pengelihatannya buram. Mungkin karena demamnya yang belum turun. Namun senyum manisnya masih bisa mengembang sempurna. Tangan pucatnya beralih menggengam tangan sang ibu yang ada di pipinya.

Appa….

Kami baik-baik saja..

Meskipun kami sangat merindukanmu…

Tapi kami baik-baik saja….

Kami tidak menderita sama sekali….

Jeongmal…..

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

"Waka sudah tiba Oyabun-Sama"

Suara Koyabun kepercayaannya membuat Dae Jun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pintu yang kini terbuka lebar memperlihatkan siluet tubuh putra semata wayangnya yang membungkuk memberi salam padanya.

"kalian boleh keluar" perintah Dae Jun pada anak buahnya.

Yunho tidak menatap Ayahnya sama sekali. Ia tidak siap melihat wajah bengis Appanya yang entah akan mengatakan apa karena datang kemari tiba-tiba.

"Aku mendengar kau buang-buang waktu di sini aniya?" Tanya Dae Jun datar.

Yunho memberanikan diri menatap appanya lekat "Jeosohamnida, Aboeji" ucapnya pelan meskipun ia tidak mengerti dengan maksud sang Appa yang mengatakan dirinya buang-buang waktu.

"Kau sadar bahwa aku menyuruhmu untuk mencari Partner di sini bukan? Jangan katakan kalau kau belum menemukannya" ucap Dae Jun.

"Tidak ada yang cukup kejam untuk menjadi Partnerku, Abeoji"

"Ani…. Seorang Waka sepertimu bisa mendapatkannya dengan mudah.. tapi kau tidak melakukannya." Dae Jun melangkah mendekati yunho kemudian menatap putranya yang hanya setinggi pundaknya hingga mau tak mau ia menunduk. Tangan besarnya dengan tega mencengkram rambut Yunho dan memaksa remaja tersebut mendongak menatap tepat matanya yang begitu dingin. Namun remaja tersebut tidak meringis sama sekali.

"Aku tidak butuh PERASAANMU. Itu hanya akan membuatmu lemah. Jangan berteman dengan siapapun. Jangan menyayangi siapapun. Sudah kukatakan padamu bahwa Yakuza seperti kita tidak membutuhkan perasaan yang hanya akan membuat lemah. Aku mengirimmu ke sini bukan untuk membuatmu mencari teman. Tidak ada satu orangpun yan sudi menjadi temanmu jika mereka tahu siapa kau sebenarnya. Jangan banyak berharap Jung Yunho. Putraku satu-satunya tidak membutuhkan siapapun. Katakan pada Abeoji…. Kau tidak membutuhkan siapapun" Ucapan bak Psikopat tersebut hanya membuahkan keheningan.

Dae Jun menyeringai sinis saat melihat kilatan benci di mata putranya. Ia tahu Yunho tidak takut pada apapun di muka bumi ini kecuali pada Ayahnya. Hanya Dae Jun yang bisa membuat tubuh Yunho bergetar namun tak gentar dengan tatapan dingin ayahnya di saat yang bersamaan.

Dae Jun begitu menyukai kilat benci di mata putranya. Namun ia tahu bahwa Yunho tidak mungkin berani membantahnya.

Tangan besarnya menepuk tengkuk Yunho "Abeoji sangat mengenalmu.. hanya Abeoji yang paling mengenalmu"

Yunho menggertakkan giginya. Ia begitu benci pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak berkutik di depan ayahnya. Kepalanya panas butuh pelampiasan atas kemarahannya namun sekujur tangannya gemetar hingga membuatnya merasa tidak berdaya sama sekali.

Kehidupan seperti ini yang kujalani, Jae…

Apakah aku menyedihkan?

Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa begitu malu padamu…

Katakan padaku bahwa aku lebih menyedihkan darimu Jae…

Setidaknya aku hanya akan tenang jika kau mengatakannya..

Kau….

Adalah sahabatku bukan…

Kau benar..

Aku memang membutuhkan bantuan..

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"OOOWWAA!"

Teriakan keras itu mengawali pagi yang mendung ini senada dengan tampang mendung sosok aneh yang menjadi bahan tatapan seisi kelas.

"Nuguya?" Tanya Joo Woon sambil mengelilingi sosok aneh di depannya "Kau teman kami atau bukan?" tanyanya saat tak berhasil menemukan celah untuk mengintip siapa orang yang berpakaian aneh seperti ini. Heyy… tidak adakah dandanan paling aneh selain dari membungkus tubuhmu sampai memakai kacamata saat berada dalam ruangan seperti ini?

Sosok yang menjadi pusat perhatian tersebut bergrasak-grusuk kemudian menyingkap sedikit Helmnya.

"Na ya" ucapnya dengan uap keluar dari mulut karena dingin.

"JAAEEEE!"

"MWWOOO?"

Akhirnya seisi kelas tersebut berebut menghampiri sosok Alien yang ternyata JAejoong tersebut sambil memawasang ekspresi 'benarkah ini kau kawan? Apa yang terjadi denganmu?'.

Jaejoong menatap teman-temannya kemudian berdecak "Jangan memandangku.. aku sedang sangat tampan hari ini" ucapnya percaya diri sambil menepuk-nepuk baju tebal yang dipakainya. Suaranya hampir saja tidak terdengar karena teredam oleh kostum anehnya tersebut.

"Kau sakit, eoh? Lagi? Kenapa tidak bilang? Changmin bilang kau berlibur tahu!" Geun Suk mengguncang tubuh Jaejoong membuat namja yang masih demam tersebut menampik keras tangan Geun Suk.

"Aku memang berlibur. Dan mendapatkan ini sebagai oleh-oleh" celetuk Jaejoong.

"Ck!" Seung Hoon berdecak "Terakhir kali kau mengatakan itu kau terkapar di rumah sampai seminggu.. jangan bilang kau sakit lagi sampai takut kami member virus untukmu"

Jaejoong menggeleng "Aku tidak sakit, Mingggir! Kalian menghalangi jalanku.." Jaejoong merentangkka tangannya untuk menyingkirkan teman-temannya yang kini malah iseng menarik-narik pakaiannya.

"YYAAA!NAWWAA!" Teriak Jaejoong keras karena Khawatir konstumnya terlepas dan teman-temannya akan sadar seberapa pucat wajahnya. Hey… dia bahkan harus membujuk ibunya hingga berbusa agar sang Eomma mengizinkannya masuk sekolah. Ia sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan teman-temannya saat ini.

PLAK  
>PLAK<br>PLAK

"Kalian tidak mendengarnya? Hyungku bilang lepas. Kalian tuli?"

Tiba-tiba saja Changmin muncul sambil menggeplak kepala tiga namja yang tadi menarik kostum Jaejoong.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Jaejoong langsung kabur menuju bangkunya mengabaikan Changmin yang justru sekarang menjadi korban pukul teman-teman sekelasnya.

Aaiii…. Selalu saja begini.

"Are?Yunho Eodiga?" Jaejoong bergumam sendiri saat tidak melihat teman sebangkunya. Padahal lima menit lagi kelas akan dimulai.

"Dia bolos dari kemarin, Jae" Suara Tae Hyung membuat namja berkulit Vampire tersebut menoleh dan menatap namja berkaca mata yang kini tersenyum padanya.

"Igo… " Tae Hyun menyodorkan plastic berukuran sedang pada Jaejoong. "Teman-teman sekelas membelinya kemarin."

Jaejoong mengambil plastic tersebut dan membukanya.

DEG…

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Terima kasih kah?

"Mianhae… sebenarnya kami mau mengantarnya kemarin. Tapi karena kami tahu kau tidak suka rumahmu penuh jadi kami membatalkannya.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Jaejoong "Rumahku yang kecil tidak mungkin bisa menampung orang-orang tidak waras seperti kalian" sungut Jaejoong kesal meskipun ia agak terharu melihat kepedulian teman-temannya.

"ah.. Mianhae Jae…" ucap Tae Hyun tak enak sendiri.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf eoh?"

"Ah.. itu karena kau kesal padaku.. Maafkan aku,,,"

"Aku tidak kesal,,"

"Mianhae,,"

"YAAA! Berhenti minta maaf… seharusnya kau memberiku uang jika ingin dimaafkan" canda JAejoong. Namun sedetik setelahnya dia menyesali ucapannya karena namja polos dan terlampau baik tersebut benar-benar merogoh saku seragamnya bermaksud mengambil uangnya.

"YYAAAA!" teriak Jaejoong keras dan langsung melilitkan lengannya di leher Tae Hyun membuat namja berkaca mata tersebut terbatuk dan megap-megap.

"Kenapa kau ini selalu tidak bisa membaca suasana eoh?! Ige Bwa! Kau membuatku makin kesal!" teriak Jaejoong.

"YYYAAAA JAAEE! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Bendahara kami, eoh!" Teriak Yong Hwa yang sedang menindih Changmin. Ah… perkelahian mereka masih berlanjut ternyata.

"LEPASKAN ADIKKU!" Teriak Jaejoong sok Dramatis saat melihat Changmin menggapai-gapai tangannya meminta bantuan. See… mereka mulai lagi..

"LEPASKAN BENDAHARA KAMI!" Teriak Geun Suk yang ikut-ikutan sok Berakting seolah-olah mereka saling tawan satu sama lain.

Jaejoong menggeleng sambil berdecak "Lepaskan Changmin atau kuledakkan kepala Namja bermata empat ini" ucapnya sok seram sambil menodongkan.. err… kotak pensil yang entah di dapatnya dari mana.

Teman-temannya saling berpandangan sejenak.

Lalu….

Hana…

Dul…

"SSEEERRRAAAAANGGGGGGG!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Aaaiiii….

Kelas ini….

Memang tidak tahu apa itu ketenangan sama sekali. Ck… benar-benar….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tangan berkulit tan tersebut dengan cekatan merakit Sniper R27ls miliknya. Senjata api Single shot dengan laras pendek tempat peluru bersarang tersebut sudah dimodifikasinya menjadi senjata yang lebih menakutkan. Satu-satunya senjata api Derringers yang disukainya karena benda tersebut mungil dan ringan serta elegan disaat yang bersamaan. Hanya saja, benda mewah nan mematikan tersebut memiliki kelemahan berupa single scale yang membuat Yuno kewalahan mengganti pelurunya. Dan tentu saja.. hal itu berbahaya baginya.

KLIK…

Benda elegan berkaliber 0,04 tersebut diarahkannya pada target di depannya. Entah kenapa ia membayangkan wajah Abeojinya lah yang akan dibidiknya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Abeojinya tidak membereskan sendiri namja paruh baya yang Nampak bijaksana yang sedang diperhatikannya lewat teropongnya saat ini.

Mata musangnya menatap tajam pada orang-orang di sekitar ruang rapat yang bisa jadi akan langsung mengarahkan kepala mereka ke tempatnya saat ini jika ia langsung melepaskan tembakannya. Ia harus mencari timing yang tepat atau dirinya akan dikuliti oleh Aboejinya jika gagal kali ini. Ditambah lagi ia sedang sangat diburu waktu dikarenakan perintah sang ayah belum dipenuhinya hingga sekarang.

Yunho menatap arlojinya.

5 detik.

Jika salah maka ia akan langsung dipergoki saat itu juga.

Yunho mulai mengarahkan snipernya ke gedung seberang dengan target yang sudah terkunci sempurna karena targetnya kini sedang duduk tenang memperhatikan peresentator di depannya,

Oh…

Sa..

Sam…

I…

PPRRRAAANGGGG….

Pecahan kaca tersebut berjatuhan seiring dengan teriakan semua peserta rapat saat melihat sosok yang terkulai dengan darah menggenang tepat di dadanya. Semua peserta rapat yang awalnya reflex merunduk dikarenakan mengira akan adanya tembakan selanjutnya kini berlarian menghampiri sang CEO yang sudah berlumuran darah.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Tak ada suara tembakan namun tubuh yang terkulai tersebut sudah menjadi bahwa mereka mendapat serangan dari pembunuh yang kini entah di mana. Serentak orang-orang tersebut menatap pada gedung seberang yang bertepatan dengan tempat kaca ruangan tersebut pecah berhamburan. Namun kosong.. tak ada siapapun di sana.

Tap Tap Tap…

Yunho berjalan tenang menuruni tangga tempatnya berada seraya melepaskan kostum serba hitam yang digunakannya. Tentu saja ia harus menyamarkan sosoknya bukan? Hey… gedung ini akan menjadi satu-satunya gedung yang akan dicurigai atas kematian CEO perusahaan ternama tersebut.

Dingg….

Yunho memasuki lift dengan wajah datar. Dia bahkan tidak memperdulikan seorang staff yang kini menatapnya aneh. Baru kali ini ada anak berseragam sekolah dengan wajah datar bak patung lilin mengunjungi kantor ini. Siapakah?

Mata sipit staff tersebut beralih pada tas Yunho yang Nampak sangat berat. Eoh? Staff tersebut mengernyit heran saat melihat tas Yunho mirip sekali dengan tas yang ditentengnya saat ini. Ah.. produksi yang sama mungkin? Apa yang dibawanya eoh? Didukung rasa penasaran, Staff tersebut hampir saja menyentuh tas Yunho saat Lift tiba-tiba berguncang dan lampu lift berkedap kedip sebelum gelap total. Staff tersebut berteriak panic dan menekan tombol lift berkali-kali.

Hampir saja ia menendang benda besi tersebut saat lampu lift menyala kembali. Mata sang Staff bertubrukan dengan wajah datar Yunho yang tidak mengatakan apapun sedari tadi.

"Ekhhemm…." Staff namja tersebut berdeham demi menyembunyikan kegugupannya karena telah berteriak seperti tadi. Ia membenahi kemejanya untuk kemudian berdiri kembali.

"Ah… Tasku…" Ucapnya saat melihat tas yang tadi ditentengnya terjatuh. Ia tidak sadar tentu saja dikarenakan serangan panic tadi.

Ding….

Lift tersebut tiba di lantai dasar. Yunho melangkah seraya mengenakan earphonenya. Kembali diliriknya arlojinya. Dua detik setelahnya, ia menekan tombol kecil di samping arlojinya beriringan dengan lumpuhnya system Cyber gedung yang sedari tadi digunakannya.

Suara berisik terdengar di belakangnya namun ia tak peduli. Telinganya sedang sibuk mendengar music Classic.

You…

Just to be Kill..

Tugasku selesai Abeoji…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**TuBerCulosis Saudara-Saudara**

**::::::::::::**

**Pendek ye…**

Gak apa… Feelnya nyampai sini aja…. Haha,… Ada yang mau usul Untuk Fic ini?


End file.
